Soulmates
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Duas amigas e suas vidas comuns, mas nada tediosas. Dedicada a Agome Higurashi, amiga querida do Nyah!Fanficion.
1. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 01 –

Rimeko se olhava no espelho. Ou melhor, se _analisava._Outra maldita nova escola. Outro maldito primeiro dia.

Mas não. Nunca mais. Ela olhou seu reflexo e sorriu, encorajada pelo brilho que via em seu olhar e pela sua própria beleza. Cabelos de um púrpura negro que brilhavam, como se um sol emanasse de dentro dela. Repicados e na altura dos ombros, ela os agitava para checar o balanço e a leveza dos fios. E aqueles cílios tão longos que nem precisavam de rímel... Uma pintinha logo abaixo do olho esquerdo, como a de Chiaki Kuriyama. E lábios cheios e rosados, que naquele momento, sorriam.

A campainha tocou. Rimeko acordou sobressaltada de seu devaneio.

Rimeko nem esperou o mordomo anunciar. Ela sabia quem era. O coração da garota pulou duas batidas.

Rimeko correu escada abaixo "feito uma selvagem" (como diria sua mãe, se estivesse acordada a essa hora da manhã) e nem esperou a empregada abrir a porta.

E lá estavam aqueles cabelos ruivos e longos, cor de cobre, aqueles lábios delicados sempre tocados por um sorriso capaz de salvar vidas. Os olhos verdes cintilando, e era tudo só para ela, sua melhor amiga... Sim, só essa pessoa fora capaz de enxegar sua alma e amá-la por inteiro...

– _Kyoko-chan_...

Rimeko segurou a mão delicada da amiga, que a abraçou. Sempre assim, sempre todo esse afeto, como se ela fosse explodir se não pudesse distribuir todo esse excesso. E com Kyoko, Rimeko sabia que não precisava haver máscaras e se sentia completa. E por alguns instantes, o Universo parava.

– Bom dia, Rimeko-chan! – Kyoko disse, animada, apoiando-se nos calcanhares. – Está pronta? Não podemos nos atrasar logo no primeiro dia!

Essa era Kyoko... E definitvamente, _não_era Kyoko.

– Devo ficar preocupada? Você, feliz por acordar cedo, e ainda por cima _ir à aula?_

Kyoko sorriu, complacente.

– Rimeko-chan... Não é isso. Vamos para uma nova escola. Em uma _Limo._Uniformes novinhos. Pense grande, Rimeko-chan.

Sim, era Kyoko, definitivamente. E Rimeko preferia não pensar.

* * *

Kyoko arrastava Rimeko pelos enormes corredores, parecendo extremamente orgulhosa por sua chegada triunfal na Meiou High.

– Kyoko-chan... Sabe, às vezes acho que você está só me usando para impressionar os outros.

Kyoko conhecia muito bem Rimeko para saber o que levar a sério.

– Ah, mas Rimeko-chan... Eu sempre soube com quem me misturar! E sempre soube _quem_tem o maior potencial, então, não tem erro!

As duas riam e caminhavam até a sala, quando um cheiro pungente de rosas invadiu as narinas de Kyoko, como um presságio, e a deixou tonta... Ela perdeu um pouco a noção e chocou-se contra algo.

Ou _alguém._

Antes que ela caísse, mãos habilidosas a seguraram delicadamente, impedindo que ela se ferisse. Ela abriu os olhos do seu torpor e se deparou com um par de olhos verdes maiores e mais intensos que os seus, que pareciam prestes a devorá-la.

_– Você está bem?_ – uma voz melodiosa perguntou.

Era um homem, um garoto da sua idade, talvez? E _como_era bonito! Seus cabelos caíam sobre o rosto de Kyoko em cascata, enquanto ele se inclinava para perguntar e se assegurar de que ela estava bem. Era um milagre que aquelas mechas de fogo não a queimassem... Cabelos sedosos, ruivos como o dela, mas a tonalidade era um pouco diferente... Ele parecia um... Um _Anjo_! Kyoko estava espantada. Poderia passar a vida inteira olhando para ele...

E era extamamente o que estava fazendo, sem conseguir articular um som coerente. Ao se recuperar, desvencilhou-se abruptamente dos braços do garoto, e acabou caindo no chão. Ele ainda foi tentar ajudá-la a se levantar, mas Rimeko se adiantou diante da _"ousadia daquele abusado"_ (ela pensou).

Rimeko arrastou a amiga para longe daquele _"metido"_ e virou as costas, sem dizer uma palavra, enquanto o garoto ficou a olhar para as duas, confuso.

O pior pesadelo de Rimeko. E ela sabia que jamais conseguiria passar por aquilo sem Kyoko ao seu lado. Mas ela era audaciosa o suficiente para iniciar o processo. E com aquela voz capaz de comandar um exército, Rimeko se apresentava, deixando Kyoko orgulhosa, as garotas impressionadas, com uma inveja respeitosa, e os garotos... Os garotos, naquele momento, estavam com algo que não cabe ser mencionado.

Mas parecia que um deles, ao menos, não partilhava das mesmas opiniões e sensações. A expressão dele, apesar de agradável, era neutra. E Kyoko o reconheceu imediatamente, inclusive porque uma pessoa como aquela _sempre_ se destacaria em qualquer multidão.

E para sua surpresa, ele sorriu. Um sorriso cálido. Tão afável, tão íntimo, que tocou o coração de Kyoko. As bochechas da garota coraram levemente, mas ela sentiu-se à vontade o suficiente para retribuir o gesto. E não havia mais barreiras.

O que pareceu levar uma eternidade, nem Rimeko percebeu. E enquanto Kyoko se apresentava sem nem se dar conta do que dizia, maquinava... Um garoto perfeito... Uma garota perfeita... Não era só por causa de um uniforme escandalosamente rosa que ela se levantara de bom-humor aquela manhã... O Destino estava traçado! Rimeko achara alguém à altura.

E Kyoko, seu Anjo da Guarda, iria novamente entrar em ação.

* * *

Finalmente, o sino para o almoço, o intervalo mais longo. Mas antes que Kyoko pudesse até mesmo pensar, uma torrente de pessoas se acumulou em volta da mesa de Rimeko como se ela fosse algum objeto de curiosidade, fazendo todo tipo de pergunta. Algumas pessoas, naturalmente, também foram à mesa de Kyoko.

O garoto ruivo permaneceu no lugar dele, lendo um livro.

Um bando de garotas barulhentas faziam a Kyoko várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo e mexiam em seu cabelo. Ela odiava quando o faziam e não sabia como pedir para que parassem. Tentava se desvencilhar, mas aquelas meninas eram como mosquitos, não saíam de perto.

Finalmente, o garoto ruivo chegou perto para cumprimentar também, causando o maior alvoroço. Pela gritaria e reverência, seu nome era _"Minamino"._ Finalmente eles a largaram, e Kyoko ajeitava seus cabelos aliviada.

– Aikawa-san, não é? – perguntou Minamino, agradável.

– Muito prazer, Minamino. Pode me chamar de Kyoko-chan. Venha, vou apresentar-lhe minha melhor amiga, Rimeko-chan.

Kyoko nem se dignou a esperar uma resposta. Para a mortificação das garotas, saiu arrastando Minamino pela manga do uniforme até onde Rimeko estava, sufocada de admiradores.

"_Então aquela limousine é sua?"_

"_Você é alguma atriz? Eu já te vi na tevê!"_

"_Você é tão linda, Kaike-san!"_

"_Quer almoçar comigo?"_

Rimeko estava tão irritada que nem fazia questão de ser gentil. Ela costumava suportar falsidade e lisonja, mas parecia que seu humor estava por um fio. E quanto mais ela se irritava, mais os garotos se desesperavam e as garotas pediam autógrafos.

– Rimeko-chan! – Kyoko a puxou, passando pela multidão de admiradores – Adivinha! Minamino-san foi gentil o suficiente para nos convidar para almoçar!

E ela saiu, arrastando os dois. Mas Minamino teve que guiá-las até o refeitório.

* * *

Rimeko estava na terceira lata de Coca Zero, enquanto Kyoko pensava em como pedir o sanduíche que Minamino não comia _nunca_. Quem sabe ele não trocasse por aquele último rolinho de sushi dela que sobrou...?

_– Nossa, que loucura vocês aprontaram nessa escola chegando num carro daqueles._

Um garoto que as duas nunca viram simplesmente se sentou à mesa bem à vontade, após o comentário. Kyoko e Rimeko olharam surpresas. Era Yuu Kaitou, um dos amigos de Minamino. Os cabelos de Kaitou eram escuros e encaracolados. Ele tinha espinhas, usava óculos... E era extremamente inteligente, quase como Minamino, que era o gênio do colégio. Um estereótipo completo.

– Foi uma das ideias brilhantes da Kyoko de novo, _é claro!_– disse Rimeko. – ela estava ao lado de Kyoko, o que fazia com que ficasse de frente para Minamino. Então não havia escolha, Kaitou só podia se sentar encarando Kyoko.

– Você tem cara de quem gosta de causar confusão mesmo – ele riu para ela. – Mas te vi quase dormindo na aula de Física... Precisa ser mais discreta, se o professor vê...

Kyoko riu também, sem-graça.

– Eu simplesmente _detesto_ exatas. Não entendo nada! Não sei como vou ter sorte de passar de ano de novo.

Kaitou imediatamente propôs:

– Ah, mas eu sou _ótimo_ professor, sabia? Dou aula particular há um bom tempo pra levantar uma grana! Mas é claro, se você precisasse, eu não cobraria nada.

Como a conversa havia se tornado unilateral e tomado um rumo inesperado, Rimeko e Minamino se entreolharam espantados.

– Sério? – perguntou Kyoko, totalmente alheia. Rimeko bem podia estapear a própria testa com a palma da mão diante de tanta falta de noção. Em vez disso, interrompeu sem nem se preocupar com educação:

– _Não precisamos disso._ Kyoko-chan! Eu sempre ajudei você a estudar! Agora vai começar a confiar em estranhos? Você nem sabe a capacidade dele!

Minamino fez uma careta de desespero e quase escondeu a face mortificado, ao mesmo tempo em que Kaitou se levantou, indignado:

– _Está ousando duvidar da minha capacidade?_Pois se acha melhor do que _nós_, só porque tem uma limousine, Srta. Superstar?

Rimeko revirou os olhos azuis.

– Já chega. Até mais, Kyoko.

E foi se levantando para ir embora.

– Não! Rimeko-chan! Espera!

Mas Rimeko já estava muitos passos a frente e Kyoko sabia que devia ir atrás dela.

Era agora ou _nunca._Ela _precisava_ falar.

– Minamino-san!

– Sim! – O garoto disse, um tanto assustado com a ênfase.

– Você vai ou não comer esse sanduíche?

Ele ficou mais que surpreso, mas acenou com a cabeça que não. Kyoko sorriu, pegou o sanduíche, o sushi que sobrara de sua marmita e foi correndo atrás da amiga.

E ele se deu conta de que afinal, ia querer o sanduíche, mas era tarde demais... Kaitou olhava para tudo aquilo intrigado. Minamino, apoiando de leve a testa numa das mãos, sorriu resignado e até achando graça.


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 02 –

Hoje, Kyoko dormiria na casa de Rimeko. O quarto de Rimeko era enorme, só uma amostra do sonho que a casa era. Havia uma cama enorme de dossel em madeira pura, com lençóis de linho branco. As cortinas da cama eram renda finíssima. A penteadeira era mogno e parecia saída da Era Vitoriana e nela estavam os mais caros perfumes e cosméticos, junto com os pentes e escovas de cabelos de Rimeko.

Havia vários sofás no mais puro branco com almofadas indianas adornando-os. O guarda-roupa era embutido e uma das portas dava para um luxuoso banheiro que tinha até uma hidromassagem, além da banheira gigante e do ofuro. Kyoko estava sempre lá, mas nunca deixava de se encantar, ao que Rimeko sempre dizia:

- Kyoko-chan, isso aqui tudo pode ser seu... Basta salvar o meu irmão de um casamento infeliz.

Kyoko ria feliz, pois antigamente isso até seria bem possível, se dependesse das duas.

- Rimeko-chan, seus pais nunca permitiriam! E pensar que eu já fui apaixonada pelo seu irmão...

Rimeko parecia surpresa.

- Isso você nunca me contou! Como assim? Como foi que eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso?

Kyoko corou.

- Bem... Eu fiquei com medo que de alguma forma você deixasse transparecer, mas era só um amor de verão... Depois eu vi que ele já era noivo...

- Kyoko, estou muito chateada por você não ter me contado isso! O que mais você não me contou? Eu nunca lhe escondi nada!

- Rimeko-chan... Desculpe... Prometo que não haverá mais segredos entre nós.

- Tudo bem... Devo respeitar sua vontade, de qualquer forma, você tem seus motivos... Mas nunca mais me esconda _nada_!

Kyoko abraçou a amiga contraditória e as duas nem perceberam que a porta se abriu.

Era Kojiro, vendo duas garotas bonitas se abraçando, enquanto usavam nada menos que pijamas que eram compostos por blusinhas e calcinhas de algodão com desenhos de animais infantilizados.

- Olá, Kyoko-chan... – ele disse, sem esconder o quanto ficou empolgado com a visão.

- Kojiro! – gritou Rimeko, indignada. – Como ousa entrar no meu quarto deste jeito? Nem sequer bateu na porta!

Kojiro era bonito e não se parecia em nada com a irmã. Seus cabelos eram lisos e azulados, na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram verdes como o mar do Caribe. Ele não era mais alto que Rimeko, apesar de ser dois anos mais velho.

- Mana, papai e mamãe cortaram minha mesada...

Ele interrompeu no meio da frase, mas Rimeko sabia muito bem aonde ele queria chegar.

- De quanto você precisa?

Os olhos de Kojiro se iluminaram.

- Quanto você tem?

Rimeko suspirou, se levantou, abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou a bolsa. Tirou um maço cheio de notas e jogou para o irmão.

- Com isso você pode ir até o fim do mundo! Vê se some por uns dias como você costuma fazer! Divirta-se!

- Te amo, maninha, obrigado! Tchau, Kyoko-chan, você tá linda, hein?

E Kojiro se foi, espalhafatoso.

- Rimeko-chan, você não fica preocupada quando seu irmão some? E você mesma o incentiva...

Rimeko suspirou, e encostando no armário, respondeu:

- Não, não fico. Quero que ele seja feliz. Aqui é um ambiente opressivo demais para ele. Vejo como ele fica infeliz e sufocado por muito tempo dentro da mansão e aguentando aquela mulher infernal da noiva dele.

- Mas seus pais devem saber que você dá o dinheiro a ele...

- Kyoko-chan, você sabe como eu sou... Sempre cumpri meu papel muito bem. Sei atuar. Se eles sabem de algo, então eles também são grandes atores. Preciso mais desse dinheiro pelo meu irmão, por isso não me imponho de maneira nenhuma. Odeio este ambiente e suas frivolidades. Jamais me casarei. Ninguém é bom o suficiente para mim.

- Rimeko-chan, que assustador...

- Se algum dia eu achar alguém que preencha meus critérios, Kyoko, então me casarei. Mas nunca serei forçada a nada, pode escrever isto. E não permitirei que façam meu irmão infeliz.

Kyoko sorria para a amiga, cheia de orgulho. E aproveitou a oportunidade, tentando abordar o assunto da melhor forma:

- Ah, e aquele garoto de hoje, hein? Nossa, você nem me deu chance de falar com ele ! Toda vez que ele olhava, você se esquivava!

Rimeko jogou-se na cama, bufando, e disse:

- Não gostei _nada_ da forma que ele olhou para você. Conheço esse tipo, é bem como aqueles carinhas populares que pegam todas, saem se gabando e depois descartam.

Kyoko riu, francamente lisonjeada com o ciúme da amiga.

- Rimeko-chan! – ela se sentou na beira da cama para ficar mais perto da outra – Um garoto como aquele faz par com uma garota como _você._ Um casal não pode ser como um número ímpar.

Rimeko franziu as sobrancelhas, com dó da solenidade da amiga. Kyoko _realmente_ estava se levando à sério.

- Fico feliz que suas noções rudimentares de Matemática sirvam para alguma coisa. Essa foi a metáfora mais idiota e mal colocada que já ouvi.

Kyoko ficou perplexa por alguns segundos, mas não se deixaria abalar. Era assim que Rimeko tentava vencer uma discussão para não admitir derrota.

- Pois então! Ele parece o garoto mais doce que já vi! E você é uma víbora. Já ouviu aquele ditado "os opostos se atraem"? E então, que tal _essa_ metáfora?

Kyoko disse tudo isso com o sorriso mais cínico que pôde manejar, sem sequer titubear. E para sua felicidade, Rimeko estremeceu levemente, um gesto quase imperceptível.

E Rimeko sorriu, irônica, mas dando-se por vencida.

- Tudo bem, Kyoko. Já entendi. – e suspirando – Olha... Eu acho que deixei _bem_ claras as minhas intenções há uns dez minutos. E não penso em mudar de ideia por um cara que acabei de vislumbrar. Se você viu algo de _tão_ especial nele, vá em frente!

Por algum motivo, Kyoko sentiu uma raiva inexplicável começar a ferver e borbulhar dentro dela. Teve vontade de sacudir Rimeko e gritar a plenos pulmões para que ela entendesse! Mas as duas estavam brigando, e por um motivo completamente irracional. E agora até Kyoko estava confusa. Talvez fosse o sono.

- Kyoko-chan... Vamos dormir. Eu mesma já estou com sono. Boa noite.

Rimeko se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos. Kyoko bufou o mais baixo que pôde e fez o mesmo.


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 03 –

- Festa hoje! – disse Minamino, abruptamente, enquanto Rimeko, Kyoko e até Kaitou, que resolveu segui-los por alguma razão, tentavam engolir a comida – E o Urameshi me garantiu que só vai gente legal. Falei muito sobre vocês, e meus amigos gostariam de conhecê-las.

- Olha, pra impressionar o Minamino é preciso _muito, _hein... Se eu fosse vocês, iria. – disse Kaitou, olhando profundamente para um hashi, pensativo.

Não era realmente estranho para Kyoko, uma semana após chegar a uma nova escola, já pertencer ao grupo dos "populares". Minamino realmente não escondia sua preferência, o que deixava as meninas da Meiou High mais que furiosas pela perda do seu ídolo. Ele era parcial a Kaitou, pelo jeito que o outro sempre ficava à vontade em sua presença. E realmente, com Rimeko junto de si, qualquer porta poderia ser aberta para Kyoko... Ela nunca fora realmente uma "excluída", mas não tinha particularmente amigos de verdade antes da chegada de Rimeko para completar sua vida. Jamais pensaria mal de sua melhor amiga, mas almejava também ser vista, em vez de sempre ficar à sombra da outra...

- Hein, Kyoko-chan? – perguntou Kaitou, exigindo a resposta para a pergunta que Kyoko nem ouvira, distraída que estava com seus pensamentos.

- Hã, o quê?

- Kaitou está perguntando se você vai à festa, porque se você não for, ele não vai. – disse Rimeko, direta, fazendo com que o casal corasse.

- Eu não disse que não iria... Só perguntei se você vai, Kyoko-chan. – ele continuou impassível.

- Minamino-san, eu não sei... – disse Kyoko – Não conheço seus amigos... Mas, se eles forem legais como o Kaitou, eu até iria! – ela sorriu para o outro, fazendo com que Kaitou até suasse para disfarçar o nervosismo e o coração acelerado.

Minamino riu, aquela risada musical e discreta, que Kyoko queria gravar e ficar ouvindo o tempo todo. Não que houvesse algum motivo especial, mas era uma risada realmente única... E comentou:

- Ah, se você gosta do Kaitou, vai _adorar_ meus outros amigos! Esse aqui é tão chato... – e começou a passar a mão na cabeça de Kaitou, desarrumando o cabelo do outro.

Rimeko não conseguiu conter um sorriso, Kyoko achou por demais fofo tudo aquilo e os olhos dela brilharam, pois a expressão da amiga também não lhe passou despercebida.

- Minamino, isso _não_ foi legal. – disse Kaitou, ajeitando o cabelo – Se não quiser que eu vá, é só falar!

É, ele _realmente_ pareceu não gostar. Pelo jeito, Kaitou não tinha senso de humor. Kyoko na hora parou de sorrir, sem-graça com a situação, mas Rimeko achou ainda mais divertido e nem fazia questão de esconder a expressão ávida para ver onde aquilo ia dar.

- Desculpe, Kaitou. É claro que você pode ir. – disse Minamino, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Valeu. Afinal, isso é inédito, você nunca me convidou para uma festa, ainda mais onde seus amigos estão!

Pelo jeito Kaitou ainda tinha munição para gastar... Kyoko começou a cutucar compulsivamente suas presilhas em forma de coração, mas Rimeko olhava, curiosa, sem ousar respirar.

- Mas Kaitou-san... Eu não sou muito de ir à festas. Talvez seja por isso...

- Não interessa. – disse Kaitou, levantando – Eu não iria mesmo. Não precisa ter pena de mim.

E lá se foi ele, deixando até Rimeko se sentindo mal. Ela já não estava mais achando a menor graça.

- Ai, meu Deus, e agora! – Kyoko perguntou, em pânico. – Vou atrás dele!

- Não, Kyoko-chan! – Rimeko a segurou. – Não sei, não me parece uma boa ideia.

- Sim, ela tem razão... – disse Minamino, parecendo chateado. – Não queria que isso acontecesse. Preciso realmente me desculpar. Olha, eu sei que é ridículo perguntar isso numa hora como essa, mas, vocês vêm à festa? O meu amigo fechou a discoteca só por causa disso.

- Sim, claro! – respondeu Rimeko, solícita.

Minamino explicou-lhes onde seria e foi atrás do outro amigo.

* * *

Kyoko se esbaldava escolhendo dentre os vestidos da amiga. Nada a fazia mais feliz que qualquer evento em que Rimeko fosse maquiá-la.

- Esse aqui! Você vai usar? – perguntou Kyoko, encantada segurando um vestido rosa bebê de saia rodada com babados discretos.

- Nossa, eu nunca nem usei esse aí! Acho que só comprei mesmo porque me lembrava você. Não combina comigo de jeito nenhum, pode ficar.

Kyoko quase chorou de emoção, principalmente ao constatar que aquele vestido era simplesmente... _ela. _E nem precisava de sutiã. Rimeko realmente sabia das coisas.

* * *

Mais tarde, as duas entraram na discoteca. Estava até cheia para alguém que a fechara para um evento... Bem, essa pessoa devia ser popular, só isso. Rimeko nem deve ter questionado, já que com ela precisaria-se de pelo menos três discotecas, se ela convidasse _todo mundo_ interessado em suas festas...

Kyoko estava à vontade no vestido que agora era seu, e ele acentuava-lhe bem as curvas. O cabelo estava solto, como sempre, preso apenas por aquelas presilhas de coração, uma mecha de cada lado.

Quanto a Rimeko.. Ninguém jamais ficaria tão magnífica num tubinho preto brilhante e sacolejante. Ela parecia uma daquelas supermodelos, que só se vê na televisão, pelo menos no caso de Kyoko. Aquelas pernas eram perfeitas e aquele salto agulha só as deixavam ainda mais retesadas. Até o rosto de Rimeko parecia ter saído da capa da _Vogue_.

Uma não podia ser mais diferente da outra. Ainda assim, era como se fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Seja lá quem for... – Rimeko gritava, em meio à barulheira, enquanto as duas se moviam à procura do grupo – Tem um gosto excelente para escolher música!

- _Hã?_ – gritou Kyoko.

Ainda bem que pelo menos não era música eletrônica, para o alívio de Rimeko. Sim, era _rock. _O mais puro, lindo, barulhento e excitante. Alguém que tocava _Marilyn Manson_ numa festa não podia ser má pessoa.

- Tchau, vou pra pista! – disse Rimeko, largando a mão da amiga. – Depois a gente se encontra!

- Rim-Rimeko-chan! – Kyoko foi abandonada pelo poder da música, e sabia que Rimeko nem iria ouvir mais nada, já estava lá, dançando incoerente a _Dried_ _up, Tied and Dead to the World_.

Alguém agarrou a mão de Kyoko e começou a puxá-la numa direção. Ela quase gritou, mas percebeu que era Minamino. Ele disse algo que ela não ouviu, pois não foi alto o suficiente e aquelas luzes infernais a estavam deixando tonta. Ainda bem que ele a estava guiando.

- Oi, pessoal! – disse Minamino, a um grupo que estava sentado à uma mesa – essa é Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan, esses são Yusuke Urameshi e Keiko Yukimura. O aniversariante desapareceu, pois é muito mal-educado, pelo jeito. Mas ele é o mais legal do grupo, né, Yusuke?

A estrutura das mesas eram sofás em forma de círculo, nos quais cabiam até oito pessoas. Havia uma mesa no centro. Kyoko sentou-se entre Minamino e Keiko, que a cumprimentou muito gentil. Ela foi o mais receptiva que pôde com o casal, mas não estava se sentindo bem, nem à vontade, por mais que gostasse daquele tipo de música. Muita gente, muito barulho, aquelas luzes psicodélicas que a estavam enlouquecendo... Ao menos agora estava um pouco mais escuro? Não, de repente ficava claro de novo, ou colorido... Ela respirava fundo, respirava, respirava, respirações curtas e rápidas para se acalmar... Felizmente, ninguém parecia perceber seu estado.

E Keiko conversava, e Yusuke conversava e Minamino também, todos animados. Kyoko estava conseguindo relaxar, e até começou a contar várias histórias da semana que se passou na Meiou High.

- E por falar nisso, - perguntou ela – E o Kaitou?

- Então... – respondeu Minamino – O Kaitou na verdade sequer gosta de festas. Ele tem agido tão estranho, Kyoko-chan, mas acho que está tudo bem entre nós.

- Ai, que bom!

- Kyoko-chan, você está bem? – perguntou Minamino – Você parece meio pálida...

- Não, estou ótma! Você tem água?

- Sim, claro... – ele lhe deu a própria garrafa, preocupado... Kyoko bebeu devagar, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava com sede.

- Ah, aí vem o aniversariante! – gritou Yusuke, chamando a atenção de todos.

Um garoto ruivo, alto, imponente e com um físico que parecia saído da _Men's Health_ se aproximou da mesa, com um sorriso capaz de fazer qualquer mulher pular em seu colo. E a ironia era que ele não era bonito. Nem um pouco. Ruivo, como Minamino, cabelos curtos e laranjados, encaracolados como os de Kaitou, mas bem menos volumosos. As maçãs de seu rosto eram muito salientes e os olhos eram negros.

Mas o que realmente perturbou Kyoko não foi a contradição.

- _Aniversariante? _Como assim, _aniversariante_?

Keiko cedeu um espaço, e o dito aniversariante sentou-se perto de Kyoko para conhecê-la.

- Oi, gatinha. – ele disse, todo galanteador – E você, quem é? Não me lembro de conhecê-la, mas não tô nem aí se uma garota linda assim entra de penetra na minha festa.

Kyoko imediatamente assumiu a expressão mais "Rimeko" que conseguira, involutariamente, franzindo todos os músculos do rosto, enquanto Shuichi riu e disse:

- Kyoko, esse é Kuwabara. Não liga pra ele não, ele só tá brincando.

- Ah! – disse Kuwabara, parecendo mudar de personalidade – Então _essa _é a _famosa_ Kyoko! Prazer em conhecê-la _finalmente, _Kyoko-chan! – ele apertava sua mão, sacudindo-a.

Shuichi parecia não muito à vontade naquele momento, mas Kyoko achou graça da efusividade de Kuwabara.

- Kuwabara-chan! Eu nem sabia que era aniversário de alguém! O Shuichi não avisou, valeu, hein, Shuichi?

- Ah, ele com certeza fez de propósito. Gosta muito de fazer os outros de trouxa.

- O quê? Não fiz não! – disse Minamino, desesperado – Eu apenas esqueci!

- Esqueceu o aniversário do seu amigo? Belo amigo, hein, Kuwabara?

Os dois ficaram rindo de Minamino, e este não sabia qual reação devia ter.

- Que engraçado, Kuwabara! É, Kyoko, ele é assim mesmo, cheio de gracinha. E você pelo jeito, Kyoko, também é comediante.

E os dois riam mais ainda.

- Nossa, Shuichi, você tinha razão, hein? Gostei mesmo da Kyoko! Kyoko-chan, vou pegar uma bebida pra você. Já volto, linda, espere por mim!

E Kuwabara se foi, enquanto Minamino estava mais que tentando disfarçar suas reações diante dos comentários de Kuwabara e Kyoko fingia que não havia nada estranho acontecendo.

* * *

Kuwabara foi até a pista checar se algum outro amigo seu chegara. As luzes no momento piscavam menos, então estava mais fácil distinguir o ambiente.

Inclusive uma pessoa bem _ali_... Uma garota que ele não conhecia.

Ela dançava como se não possuísse ossos. Aqueles cabelos de uma cor que ele não sabia definir, e os seios balançavam discretamente diante de cada movimento de seus quadris, suas pernas... Ela levantava os braços para ajeitar os cabelos, mas os bagunçava ainda mais, mexendo os quadris, e aqueles fios revoltos caíam em seu rosto... Os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta...

Parecia não haver mais ninguém lá, só aquela mulher, as guitarras... E ela abriu os olhos anuviados e o encarou.

Era como se o estivesse chamando. Convidando-o para seu mundo.

Ele foi, iria sem questionar, se aproximou como se fosse algum tipo de ritual de acasalamento. Aproximou-se dela pelas costas. Primeiro tocava nela de leve, em seus braços, cheirava-lhe o pescoço... Ela gemeu e se inclinou contra ele. Ele acariciava sua barriga, enquanto a garota o sentia empurrar seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo algo que, apesar de nunca ter visto ou sentido, sabia muito bem _o que_ era...

Kuwabara beijava o pescoço da garota e tocava-lhe os seios de leve, enquanto ela o envolvia com os braços. Ela se virou e ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela não permitiu. A música terminou e ela foi se desvencilhando do abraço do outro, suave como seda, furtiva como fumaça e sumiu.

Kuwabara se viu atortdoado, as luzes estavam loucas de novo, mas o mundo parecia o mesmo.

* * *

Kuwabara apressou o passo até a mesa em que estavam seus melhores amigos, sendo um tanto indelicado com outros amigos que tentavam cumprimentá-lo de passagem. Mas não podia evitar. Precisava de água. Água _extremamente _gelada. Felizmente as luzes disfarçavam a protuberância nada discreta que se formara em suas calças graças ao interlúdio dos últimos minutos.

Ele acharia aquela mulher, assim que conseguisse se recompor.

Mas logo que chegou à mesa, ficou só lá, parado. Seus amigos estavam todos lá.

E ela também.

Se o havia reconhecido, não demonstrou. Mas devia saber o poder que exercia. Não parava de encará-lo, com um sorriso sutil naqueles lábios indecentes e arqueando discretamente uma das sobrancelhas...

Não. Isso _não_ iria ficar assim.

- Kuwabara? Vai ficar aí parado ou vai sentar aqui, afinal? – disse Yusuke, confuso.

Ele disfarçou e se sentou em frente à garota, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela desviou o olhar fingindo desinteresse e começou a brincar com o canudo de seu _drink_.

- Kuwa-chan – disse Kyoko – Essa é Rimeko Kaike, minha melhor amiga. Ela também não sabia que era seu aniversário, então...

- Rimeko-chan... – disse Kuwabara, olhando Rimeko nos olhos. _"Azuis"_, ele constatou – Eu não a conheço de algum lugar?

- Creio que não. Nunca o vi antes. – Rimeko respondeu, indiferente.

- Tem certeza? Eu podia _jurar_ que já a vi antes. Você não estava dançando?

Rimeko esboçou um sorriso cínico.

- Você é muito perspicaz, Kuwabara-san.

- _Kazuma,_ por favor.

Rimeko soltou um risinho discreto e continuou mexendo no canudo. Todos na mesa se entreolharam, mas não ousavam respirar, pelo menos alto demais para interromper a cena.

- Rimeko-chan – continuou Kuwabara – Hoje é meu aniversário, sabia?

- Eu sei. Kyoko falou. Bem aqui, na sua frente.

- E você veio sem presente.

- Bem, Kyoko-chan também. E onde isso nos deixa?

Kuwabara ficou em silêncio por um momento, parecendo ponderar.

- Não quero nada da Kyoko-chan. Mas ainda não fiz meu desejo de aniversário.

Rimeko riu, incrédula, mas sem ser vulgar e escandalosa.

- Kuwabara-san... Vejo que lhe falta habilidade em certos assuntos e também muita diplomacia, não é? Vou lhe dar algumas dicas: no futuro, não seja tão direto em revelar suas intenções, ainda mais em uma mesa com mais quatro pessoas além de seu "objeto". E não estou intessada, aliás, em me tornar seu _objeto_. Acredito que deva encerrar meu discurso com um "com licença"? Mas como estou em uma boate, não daria muito certo. Kyoko-chan, vamos embora. Você não está com cara de quem está se divertindo horrores e acho que já foi o suficiente para uma noite.

Rimeko agarrou uma estarrecida Kyoko pelo pulso e simplesmente se foi. Yusuke, Keiko, Minamino... Todos estavam sem fala.

Kuwabara não sabia se se sentia humilhado ou encantado. Se ao menos ela tivesse esperado o fim da festa, esperado que ele confessasse suas intenções...

Mas como poderia terminar diferente? Era uma mulher que ele não conhecia e ele fora exageradamente direto...

_Rimeko Kaike_. Kuwabara precisava arrumar um jeito de alcançá-la. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas morreria tentando.


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4 –

Que manhã insuportável. Ser obrigada a fingir que estava interessada na aula de Física. Quinze minutos. Vinte minutos. Vinte e dois minutos.

O tempo se arrastava durante aquela manhã, a pior que Kyoko já tivera durante toda a sua vida. Rimeko parecia concentrada, tomando notas. Se ao menos o abençoado sono ou o "Devaneio das Exatas" aparecesse...

Mas agora, nada mais era capaz de trazer paz novamente a Kyoko. Não depois daquela festa.

Ela não queria encarar o inevitável. Olhava, de vez em quando, furtivamente para Minamino. Aqueles cabelos tão sedosos que ela queria tocar caíam sobre as folhas do caderno, enquanto ele escrevia ferozmente cada palavra proferida pelo professor. Ainda bem que ele jamais perceberia.

Como Kyoko se sentia ridícula...

Pensando bem... Por que será que um homem como aquele estava sozinho? Provavelmente porque podia escolher, e ninguém preenchia seus critérios. _Nenhuma garota era boa o suficiente. _"E por que logo eu seria", pensava Kyoko, "já que sou mais que comum? E no que me destaco, não é extamente motivo de orgulho..."

Bem, lá estava o bendito "Devaneio das Exatas". Mas nunca na vida dela fora assim. Havia algo errado, e ela sabia. Seu humor estava exatamente igual ao dia que ela evitava observar pela janela: cinzento, chuvoso, frio...

_- Aikawa-san! Responda à pergunta!_

E mais essa, claro. Muito convenientemente, os professores sempre lhe perguntavam algo enquanto ela criava alguma história muito mais importante que a maçã que atingiu a cabeça de Newton. _"Bem que podia ter sido uma bigorna..."_

Mas até que dessa vez ela não parecia assustada. Nem com os olhares acusadores dos colegas, o olhar apavorado de Rimeko e o de Minamino ela resolveu nem perscrutar.

- Aikawa-san, está doente? – perguntou o professor, preocupado. – Parece que vai desmaiar! Vá imediatamente à enfermaria. Alguém pode levá-la?

- _Eu! Eu posso! _– Kaitou se voluntariou, muito mais rápido que a velocidade da luz, não dando nem tempo para Rimeko reagir. A raiva intensa que esta sentiu é impossível registrar. Se Rimeko não conseguisse metabolizar a sensação, com certeza Kaitou sofreria as consequências da ousadia mais tarde.

Kyoko se levantou, parecendo muito melhor, mas aproveitando a oportunidade para sair da sala o mais rápido possível.

- Obrigada, posso ir sozinha. Obrigada, _sensei_.

* * *

Rimeko percebia, finalmente, _o quanto_ se sentia desconfortável em grupo, inclusive quando Kyoko não estava presente. Era como se ela simplesmente não pudesse existir sem a outra.

E aquele interminável intervalo para o almoço, preenchido por conversa fiada com duas pessoas nas quais ela não poderia estar menos interessada. O que será que aconteceu para Kyoko fugir da escola daquele jeito? _Como_ ela queria tampar os ouvidos com algum material isolante e cessar aquela toda aquela barulheira irritante...

- Kaike-san, eu sei que você está enjoada das nossas conversas, mas pode por favor me dizer o que há de errado com Kyoko? – perguntou Minamino, direto, para a mortificação de Rimeko. Foi estranho, ela nunca fora abordada daquela forma.

- Eu sou assim tão transparente? – ela perguntou, um tanto admirada.

- Bem, você nem se dá ao trabalho de interagir.

- Pare de perturbar ela, Minamino! – interveio Kaitou – Ela só está preocupada com a amiga! É normal que esteja um pouco apática e taciturna!

Rimeko, riu, e riu muito, do comentário inocente e bondoso de Kaitou. Mal sabia ele que esse não era bem o motivo. Pelo menos, se ainda havia alguma raiva residual, agora estava toda metabolizada.

- Certo. – disse Minamino. – Então você não tem ideia do que Kyoko-chan tem, Kaike-san?

- E qual seria o motivo de tanta preocupação, posso saber? – perguntou Rimeko, maldosamente, mas disfançando as intenções por trás da pergunta.

Kaitou se voltou e encarou Minamino fixamente, mostrando-se nada satisfeito e extremamente atento.

Minamino suspirou. _Ah, Rimeko Kaike..._

- Kyoko-chan é minha amiga tanto quanto sua. Também me preocupo com ela.

- _É?!_ – Rimeko parecia genuinamente incrédula. – Pode ser. A pequena diferença é que eu a conheço há uns oito anos. E você, há... – e ela olhou o relógio do refeitório - _cinco minutos?_

- Certo, Rimeko. Certo. – Minamino se levantou da mesa, tentando conter a irritação diante do sorrisinho sarcástico da outra – Mais um motivo para gostarmos da Kyoko, aliás, para que a consideremos uma verdadeira _heroína!_ _Com__. __Licença_.

E se retirou. Kaitou, nervoso, inclinou a cabeça para Rimeko e também se foi.

"_Finalmente!" _- pensou Rimeko.

E mordeu um pedaço de sua maçã.

* * *

- E você poderia me explicar, Kyoko-chan, o quê aconteceu hoje durante a aula de Física? Será que seu ódio por Exatas finalmente a fez surtar?

Kyoko estava sentada na cama de Rimeko, e a outra nem havia tirado o uniforme ainda. Assim que chegou em casa, _intimou _a amiga que subisse na limo e fosse direto vê-la.

- Não foi nada, foi bobagem... Eu fiquei nervosa em ter que confrontar toda aquela situação de novo...

- _Coisa nenhuma!_ Isso _vive_ acontecendo e você sempre se safa dizendo algo estúpido e fazendo todos rirem! – e então, terna, Rimeko sentou-se ao lado da amiga e a envolveu, dizendo – Kyoko-chan... Eu sei que a fiz prometer que você deveria me contar tudo... Eu não quis dizer isso meramente por curiosidade. Estou preocupada. O que está havendo?

Então, de repente, Kyoko irrompeu em lágrimas, agarrando a amiga como se esta fosse algum tipo de salva-vidas.

- Rimeko-chan! Eu o amo tanto! _Tanto!_

- _Ama...? Quem...?_ Kyoko-chan!

Agora tudo estava claro. Sim, sempre fora óbvio. A maneira como ela sempre se referia a ele... Rimeko suspirou. Não tinha _ideia_ do que dizer à sua melhor amiga em prantos.

- Bem, Kyoko-chan... Ele... _Ele_ perguntou de você hoje. _Várias_ vezes. Insistentemente. Chegou a me irritar.

Kyoko, soluçando, fitou a amiga, esperançosa.

- Não, Kyoko-chan, não me olhe em busca de respostas. Você sabe o que acho de seres humanos em geral, principalmente de... _homens._ Infelizmente, nunca é possível saber o que eles estão pensando. É sempre bom ser muito, _muito_ cautelosa.

- Sim, cautelosa. – murmurava Kyoko para si mesma, deitada no colo de Rimeko enquanto esta lhe afagava a cabeça – Ele jamais, _jamais _deve saber.

- Bem, eu acredito que o que tiver que ser, será. Então, quanto a isso, você não precisa se preocupar.

O telefone de Rimeko berrou, assustando as duas. Sua linha privada? Mas _quem_ nesse mundo poderia ser?!

Rimeko tirou o fone do gancho curiosa, e colocou no viva-voz, para que Kyoko também soubesse do que se tratava. As duas se sentaram na beira da cama, apreensivas.

- Alô? – disse Rimeko, neutra.

- Rimeko-chan. Nos encontramos de novo.

Kyoko levou as mãos aos lábios para suprimir um gritinho. Apesar de tê-lo conhecido apenas há uma noite atrás, elas sabiam muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

- _Quem é?_ – perguntou Rimeko, para não dar satisfação demais. – E como conseguiu esse telefone?

A pessoa do outro lado da linha deu uma risada condescendente.

- Ah, mas você sabe quem é, não sabe, Rimeko-chan? Não sabia que eu ligaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde?

- Você soa confiante demais, para o meu gosto. Não estou interessada, e não é a primeira vez que tenho que mudar meu telefone por causa de imbecis. Passar bem.

Alguns segundos se passaram. E a voz masculina do outro lado da linha riu, de novo.

- Por que não desligou, Rimeko-chan?

Kyoko olhou para Rimeko, achando divertido. O olho direito da outra tremeu. Rimeko não gostava de perder o controle de nenhuma situação.

- Na verdade, estava esperando para ver qual seria seu próximo passo.

- Hm. Se você desligasse, meu próximo passo seria, naturalmente, desligar também.

Kyoko soltou um risinho involuntário, mas Rimeko estava tão irada que nem percebeu.

- Olha aqui, seu idiota. Ou você diz o que quer de uma vez e para com esses joguinhos, ou eu realmente vou constatar o que já sabia, desde a festa.

- Ah! Então você _sabe_ quem é.

- Não tente ser espertinho. Claro que sei. Não é preciso nem ser mais inteligente que você.

- Engraçado. Achei que você tivesse _muitos _admiradores.

- Okay, estou ficando com sono. Vai me dizer o que quer, _ou não vai?_

- Tudo bem, Rimeko-san, você venceu. Olha, Rimeko-san, não sei qual é a sua... Mas eu _nunca_ me senti assim com ninguém. _Ninguém_. Eu nunca, _jamais_, dançaria assim com uma garota, por incrível que pareça. Eu quero, _preciso, _vê-la de novo. Não consigo parar de pensar em você. Sei que você é diferente, não sei dizer como, mas sei...

E ele parou de falar, e Rimeko ficou em silêncio por pelo menos um minuto, ou esperando que ele terminasse, ou talvez, em choque. Ainda bem que não estava vendo a cara gozada com que Kyoko a olhava.

Assim que voltou para a realidade, subitamente, conseguiu articular:

- É só isso?

- _É. _Por enquanto, é só isso.

E desligou.

Rimeko desligou, mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando se livrar de algum pensamento indesejado. E se voltou para Kyoko, desafiando-a a zombar dela.

Kyoko, casualmente, apenas perguntou:

- E o que você constatou que já sabia, desde a festa?

- _Hã? _– Rimeko parecia não ter ideia do que a amiga estava falando. – E como se se lembrasse sem querer, de repente, respondeu:

- Ah, sim. Que ele é um idiota. Vou tomar um banho. Hoje não foi nada fácil...

Kyoko sabia mais do que o que amiga dissera. Sabia que não era isso o que Rimeko ia responder.


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 05 –

Kyoko tentava não pensar. Não _pensar_, pois se pensasse, seria em uma coisa só. E aí sim, ficaria evidente.

Rimeko tentava segui-la sem questionar, compreendendo a razão de a amiga se encontrar tão agitada naquela manhã. É, sentimentos nunca escolhiam nem hora nem lugar para nos oprimir...

Kyoko tentava descobrir o código da tranca de seu armário como se sua vida dependesse disso. E quanto mais se impacientava, menos lembrava e mais errava.

- Deus, Kyoko! – disse Rimeko, exasperada, tomando a frente e abrindo o armário da amiga.

E nesse ínterim, Minamino se aproximou e as cumprimentou com seu costumeiro "bom dia", e se dirigiu ao lado oposto, a fim de também destrancar seu armário. Kyoko não conseguiu evitar, mas ao menos disfarçou ao olhar para trás.

Várias, _inúmeras _cartas de amor, ao que parecia, uma torrente delas, inundou o chão, caindo aos pés de Minamino. Kyoko ficou atônita e Rimeko apenas se dignou e levantar uma sobrancelha.

Minamino sorriu, suspirando, olhos fechados, parecendo mais resignado que lisonjeado.

- O que faz com todas elas? – perguntou Kyoko. – Você as lê? Responde alguma?

Minamino catou uma das cartas do chão, balançando a cabeça negativamente, com o mesmo ar resignado e gentil, contemplando a carta com uma certa... _pena_? E disse:

- Nem preciso ler, na verdade. São todas sempre iguais. E se fosse para respodê-las, eu bem poderia já ter um texto padronizado impresso e deixar várias cópias prontas para essas ocasiões... Enfim... Não posso guardar tanto papel, mas fico até, de alguma forma... agradecido com tanta devoção. Não sei o que fiz para merecer isso de... hm, _Sayuri Asahira_, da qual eu nunca nem ouvi falar. Bem... – e ele suspirou, pegando seus livros e trancando o armário.

Kyoko tentou sorrir, para mostrar que o estava entendendo, mas sentia que havia algo errado com sua boca (ela parecia estar em um ângulo estranho). E depois, ela não sentia absolutamente nenhuma empatia por essas "admiradoras". Terminou a tentativa de sorriso falha e praticamente saiu correndo agarrada aos livros, como se estivesse dez minutos atrasada para a aula, que, de fato, só começaria daqui a sete.

Se Minamino estranhou, sua expressão não demonstrou, _muito_. Rimeko abriu seu ármario e foi a mesma palhaçada. Aquela torrente de cartas. Só que ela não sorriu, não teve pena, não se sentiu solidária, curiosa... Simplesmente olhou-as com desprezo e pisou-as, como se fossem algum inseto repugnante.

Olhou para Minamino com aquele costumeiro sorriso de escárnio, e disse:

- _Essa_ é a minha resposta.

Pegou seus livros e se foi.

* * *

Kyoko não fora à aula, a nenhuma delas. Nem Rimeko conseguira esconder sua preocupação (e quando se tratava de Kyoko, ela nem fazia questão, mesmo). Kyoko sumira, desaparecera durante os intervalos e a esperança de Rimeko era encontrá-la durante o almoço, se ao menos ela ainda estivesse na escola.

"_Por que nem sequer atende o celular!" _– Rimeko pensava, tentando não xingar a amiga, nem mentalmente.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro em um corredor, mordendo uma longa unha, com o celular na orelha, inquieta. Quase gritou quando alguém a cutucou, pelas costas.

- Kaike-san!

- Minamino! – Rimeko disse, meio assustada e meio aliviada, sem saber porquê.

- Kaike-san, _onde_ está sua amiga? O quê ela tem? Estão todos agindo de forma tão estranha!

Rimeko finalmente se resignou de que Kyoko não atenderia o celular e resolver dar atenção a Minamino.

- Olha, Minamino. Eu... – e ela bufava e suspirava, percebendo que não tinha _ideia_ de como se conversava normalmente com alguém, inclusive sobre um assunto _tão_ delicado. Minamino a olhava com uma expressão extremamente interrogativa e de expectativa.

- Minamino, Kyoko-chan e eu estamos aqui há pouco mais de _uma semana._ _Uma semana, _Minamino. E quer saber, eu não sei _nada_ sobre você.

- Kaike-san... – ele disse, cada vez mais confuso – Onde quer chegar?

- Não sei se vou chegar a lugar algum, mas vamos tentar. Enfim... – ela passava a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa – Bem, lembra aquela garota da carta, aquela que você disse que não conhecia? Então. – e suspirando, pois estava a ponto de estragar a vida da melhor amiga se dissesse algo errado – Bem, há pessoas que talvez o conheçam mais do que você imagina... Ou não, sei lá!

Minamino, de repente, olhou para Rimeko como se finalmente _percebesse_ algo crucial, e essa expressão durou apenas um momento. E então, ele tomou uma das mãos da garota nas suas, surpreendendo-a, antes que até mesmo ela pudesse agir:

- Rimeko-san... Então... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

Rimeko ficou confusa, _muito_ confusa por alguns segundos, mas logo entendeu. Olhou para Minamino como se ele fosse algum monstro viscoso e retirou sua mão como se tivesse sido eletrocutada.

- Ficou _louco_? Você não entendeu! Nossa, _como_ é idiota! Quer saber, eu não consigo. Até mais, é muito estresse para mim.

Rimeko ia realmente se voltando para dar o fora dali, mas Minamino a agarrou pelo braço e a girou 180 graus, confrontando-a:

- Afinal, _o quê_ está acontecendo aqui?

Certo. Ele parecia... _bravo?_ Isso definitivamente não era bom, e dava um pouco de medo, Rimeko ousava pensar, sem querer admitir.

- Me larga! É com Kyoko-chan que devemos estar preocupados! Aliás, a culpa é _sua _por ela estar sofrendo, seu babaca arrogante _egocêntrico_!

Ele a largou, mas não que realmente as ofensas dela o tivessem atingido.

- Kyoko? Eu jamais queria fazê-la sofrer!

- Hah, claro que não. Você é _tão_ sensível. Por isso _todos_ o amam. Por que não imprime logo uma das suas "mensagens padronizadas"? Eu entrego a ela, juro que não conto que são iguais às outras!

- E como eu poderia saber, Rimeko? Não há nem justificativa para você me agredir dessa maneira!

Não era bem a reação, nem a resposta, que ela esperava... Bem.

- Que seja. – Rimeko suspirou, para não perder ainda mais território. Era melhor sair dali. – Bem, ela vai pra minha casa hoje. Viva com certeza ela está. Tchau.

Minamino revirou os olhos e resolveu nem perder mais tempo com Rimeko. Ainda havia algum tempo para o intervalo acabar. A escola era grande. Ele já estudava lá há um bom tempo, então, com um pouco de boa vontade, não seria difícil achar Kyoko se ele soubesse onde procurar...

* * *

Kyoko não era exatamente uma chorona. Mas algo dentro dela borbulhava e queria explodir de alguma forma, e ela não sabia como se livrar desse mal-estar horrível. Horrível, dava vontade de se jogar na boca do Monte Fuji.

"_Nossa, como sou ridícula! A vida vale mais que isso. Vamos, Kyoko-chan. Pare de ser imbecil e patética. Reaja!"_

O fato é que, nem ela sabia o que lhe estava acontecendo.

E tudo começou a piorar quando alguém abriu ostensivamente a porta da sala de aula vazia em que ela havia se isolado e era logo... _ele_.

Kyoko sabia que não estava vendo coisas, isso só acontece naqueles romances clichês. Mas _o quê _ele estava fazendo lá?

- Minamino? – ela perguntou, intrigada. – Eu, é, estava—

Mas ao que parece, ele não estava interessado na resposta. Agarrou Kyoko e a levantou como se ela pesasse menos que uma pluma, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele. Agora, sim, ela estava certa de que era uma alucinação. Se ao menos ele a soltasse para ela se beliscar... ou _respirar..._

E assim que ele a beijou, perguntou, solene:

- Você colocou alguma carta no meu armário?

Kyoko, ainda conseguindo formar algum pensamento coerente, respondeu a verdade:

- _Não_...

E pelo jeito foi a resposta de um milhão de dólares, pois ele a beijou novamente, e agora não adiantava nem ele nem ninguém perguntar mais nada.

Minamino a pressionou contra a parede e a beijava, faminto, abrindo caminho com sua língua entre os lábios de Kyoko. Ela o saboreava também, provocando, experimentando. E percebeu que, melhor que se jogar no Monte Fuji, era sentir o corpo morno de Minamino pressionado contra o dela, sentir o _desejo_ desesperado que ele não podia esconder provocando uma parte dela que até então, não acordara.

Aquilo era o certo, e ela tentava arrancar dele aquele uniforme cor-de-rosa horrível, e ele dificultava, com as mãos em todo lugar em Kyoko, ela num êxtase que jamais pensou que pudesse existir.

"_Kyoko-chan..." _– ele murmurava – _"Kyoko-chan..."_

Os dois não se encontravam completamente despidos, o turbilhão não os permitia agir com paciência nem coerência, mas ainda assim, Minamino conseguiu ter a presença de espírito para olhar bem nos olhos de Kyoko, e ela entendeu o que ele indagou. Ele nunca precisaria pedir. Era ele, ela era dele!

E ele a preencheu por completo, todo o seu ser, rompendo sua barreira, Kyoko nem percebeu se houve qualquer dor, sentiu apenas que finalmente tudo estava em seu lugar e ela própria era o Monte Fuji, entrando em erupção. Minamino se jogara dentro dela, e ficaria lá para sempre, então.

Eles nem sabiam mais onde estavam, quando, depois de horas, dias, semanas, segundos, a realidade voltou, e era doce. E para Minamino, cheirava a baunilha. Para Kyoko, cheirava a rosas.

Ele a abraçava e ela podia ouvir, e até _sentir_ o coração dele bater. Tão acelerado, tão forte... Como o dela. No mesmo ritmo.

- Eu acho... – conseguiu finalmente articular Minamino, com uma voz rouca – que o intervalo já deve ter acabado. Vamos ver se a gente consegue entrar na próxima aula. Não se preocupe, eu invento uma desculpa. Tenho crédito com os professores.

Kyoko não estava preocupada. Na verdade, não estava _nem aí._


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 06 –

Minamino e Kyoko entraram discretamente no Laboratório de Química, no meio da aula. Minamino ostentava uma expressão terrivelmente presunçosa, ao passo que Kyoko, apesar de parecer envergonhada, sorria de uma forma secretamente... _satisfeita_.

E os dois estavam _de mãos dadas_.

Minamino devia ter o dom da Retórica, além de uma voz hipnótica de Sereia para que esses detalhes escapassem ao professor, além de conseguir convencer o mesmo de que a desculpa esfarrapada que ele inventou na hora era verdade.

O fato é que os dois entraram incólumes (pelo menos no que concerne o professor) na aula. Mas, infelizmente, Kyoko não podia ser colega de Minamino, pois os pares já estavam formados. Ele sempre ficava com Kaitou, e ela, com Rimeko, assim ficara decidido.

Kyoko mal assumiu seu lugar ao lado de Rimeko e a outra agarrou o braço de Kyoko e começou a Inquisição:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Rimeko sussurrava. – Me mata de preocupação, não atende o celular, some pela escola e de repente aparece de mãos dadas com o _Edward Cullen_! Por favor, parem o mundo que eu quero descer?!

Kyoko teve um pequeno espasmo diante da comparação cruel de Rimeko, tanto que nem conseguiu achar muita graça da reação tão enfática da amiga.

- Foi, na verdade, muito fortuito... Quer dizer, Minamino... bem, _Shuichi_, me encontrou sozinha numa das salas—

- _Shuichi? ?!_ Agora vocês estão íntimos assim?

- Rimeko-chan, eu já o chamei pelo primeiro nome algumas vezes... – disse Kyoko, olhando para algum ponto na mesa (tudo desde que não fosse o olhar de Rimeko) e corando.

- Hm. Mas não soava assim. Espero que eu ganhe alguma coisa pelo menos, afinal, eu tive _tudo_ a ver com isso, seja lá o que for. – Rimeko parecia orgulhosa, mesmo sem saber que realmente deveria estar. E muito.

- Se teve mesmo, então o mínimo que posso fazer por você é contar... – Kyoko corou mais ainda, e baixou a voz ainda mais – Rimeko-chan...Eu... Minamino... Shuichi e eu... _Nós... _

Não era preciso dizer muito, claro, as duas eram almas irmãs, e nesses casos não há nada mais fácil de se perceber que nuances e sutilezas. Rimeko foi arregalando os olhos, à medida que Kyoko ia corando. As duas tapavam a boca com as mãos e soltavam risinhos abafados.

A aula transcorreu assim, mas Rimeko já havia feito todo o trabalho mesmo, então ela cobraria a história completa de Kyoko assim que as duas chegassem em casa. Era o _mínimo._

* * *

Tudo passra incólume pelo professor, Kyoko e Shuichi pareciam felizes e até Kaitou parecia ter esquecido que Kyoko um dia fora objeto de suas afeições. É, até que ele achou o casal um tanto... _curioso._

E depois do fim de semana, Kyoko abriu seu armário.

Quisera ela saber o que é ser afogada por cartas de amor. Mas ela jamais esqueceria o que é achar um _rato _morto no meio do seu material escolar.

Kyoko tentava não ser escandalosa, mas diante da surpresa, soltou um grito tão penetrante que até ela mesma se assustou. Várias pessoas se viraram para assitir à cena, inclusive, garotas.

Garotas com olhares _impiedosos._ Todas aquelas que a cumprimentaram, a receberam tão bem no primeiro dia... E até mais algumas, que ela nem conhecia. E agora, elas pareciam tão... _iguais_! A mesma risada e o mesmo olhar! Uma delas até perguntou:

_- Gostou do presente, Kyoko-chan?_

E as outras, até mesmo pessoas aleatórias que nem tinham nada a ganhar com a situação, estavam rindo.

Rimeko ficou petrificada por alguns instantes, parecia até que ela estava encurralada, mas não permitiria que tratassem sua amiga assim! Ela pensava em algo para dizer, fazer, mas nada, _nada_ lhe vinha à mente, apenas um terror estranho e absurdamente fora de hora que a paralisava. Ela apenas correu e abraçou Kyoko. Seja lá o que houvesse, as duas cairiam juntas.

_- O quê vocês estão fazendo?_

"_Pronto_, pensou Rimeko, amargamente. _"Chegou o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante para salvar o dia. Isso, Sir. Lancelot. Salve-nos. Salve sua Gwenhyfar e de quebra, a infame Morgana."_

- Minamino-senpai! – uma das garotas (ou quem sabe várias) exclamou, parecendo preocupada.

- Nada não, já estamos indo... A gente só estava se divertindo um pouco... – uma garota tentou disfarçar, se esquivando.

Minamino suspirou e começou a rir, aquela risada baixinha e musical. Mas não dava vontade de se juntar a ele.

- Nossa. Mas que... _patético_. – ele disse. - Então, chegamos a esse ponto? Vocês estão _humilhando_ minha namorada porque não conseguem conceber que não têm algo mais? Bem, basta olhar à sua volta para encontrar a razão pela qual eu nem respondo, ou leio, as suas cartas.

Kyoko estava tonta. Não ouvia mais nada. Em sua cabeça, só ecoava a palavra "_namorada, namorada, namorada..."_

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, indignado, e saiu guiando Kyoko e Rimeko.

* * *

Kyoko sabia que não teria Shuichi para protegê-la o tempo todo, e também não deveria estorvar Rimeko. Bem, talvez agora fossem deixá-la em paz. Abriu o caderno para _finalmente_ tentar se concentrar na aula de Física e não pensar mais no assunto.

Mas a tentativa se mostrou fútil. Ou Física simplesmente dava azar...

Kyoko abria uma página do caderno, e em caneta brilhante vermelha estava escrito em letras garrafais:

"**PUTA"**

E antes fosse só naquela página. Era por praticamente _todo_ o caderno. Aliás, _todos_ os cadernos, livros, dicionários, estojo, post-its, agenda (maldita hora em que ela a esqueceu no armário!) e até um _livro_ que ela guardou por lá para ficar lendo de vez em quando!

A raiva que Kyoko sentia no momento a tornou _tão_ irracional que ela se sentiu capaz, pela primeira vez na vida, até de compreender Sephiroth. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Agora foram _longe_ demais! E isso _não iria ficar assim._ Não. Mesmo.

Ela começou a pensar em como proceder. Talvez devesse falar com um professor. Talvez devesse falar com o conselheiro...

Esses pensamentos provavelmente foram os mais idiotas de todos esses anos de "Devaneio das Exatas". Ela até riu. Bem, pelo menos serviram para alguma coisa.

E voltou a pensar naquele ser controverso... _Sephiroth._ Bem, pelo menos ele tomou uma atitude. Mas o quê a _Rinoa_ faria? Rinoa Heartilly conquistou o coração do homem mais gelado e insuportável do colégio. E além de tudo, Rinoa _salvou_ o dia.

Sim! Essa era a resposta! Kyoko ficou tão efusiva que até levantou da carteira como se tivesse sentado numa tachinha. Todos a olharam, intrigados e até meio enojados.

- Professor... – ela perguntou, bem educada para abafar a péssima atitude anterior – Posso ir ao banheiro? Por favor, não me sinto bem...

O professor de Física, por algum motivo, parecia gostar dela. Ou acreditar em tudo o que Kyoko dizia. Ou simplesmente não se importava. Ainda bem, pois ela _precisava _sair.

E Kyoko saiu, fechando a porta com cautela.

* * *

Kyoko só reapareceu no intervalo para o almoço. Ela estava mais tranquila do que deveria, na opinião de Rimeko. E Minamino, irritantemente, não parava de segui-la, como se fosse algum tipo de cão de guarda (também na opinião de Rimeko).

- Kyoko-chan, talvez devêssemos considerar a opção de mudar de escola... – disse Minamino.

- O quê?! – perguntou Kyoko, sinceramente espantada. – Por quê?!

- Ora, mas é óbvio. – respondeu Kaitou a pergunta que nem era pra ele – Você não vê que está sofrendo abuso e a coisa pode ficar cada vez mais séria?

Rimeko ia se manifestar, mas Kyoko foi mais rápida:

- Ficaram loucos? Por que eu deveria mudar de escola? Essas meninas são umas psicopatas! Elas é que deveriam se internar!

- Kyoko, essa é a questão. Eu quero proteger você. Afinal, a culpa é minha.

- O quê? Você faz cada vez menos sentido! Como isso pode ser culpa sua? E em que universo eu iria para uma outra escola, ficar longe de você?!

- Deeeeeeeus do céu, vou vomitar... – disse Rimeko, soando genuína e apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. Kaitou se voltou para lhe dar atenção, mas ele próprio parecia também um pouco enjoado.

Minamino ignorou isso.

- É claro que todos nós iríamos juntos. E depois...

Kyoko o interrompeu no meio da frase, levantando-se subitamente da cadeira e exclamando:

- Olha lá, é aquela menina! Vou fazer as pazes com ela.

- _O quê?!_ Não, Kyoko-chan_, não!_ Volte aqui! – implorou Rimeko, agarrando a manga do uniforme da amiga.

Mas Kyoko parecia escorregadia e se foi. Rimeko estava em pânico, mas Kaitou e Minamino pareciam curiosos.

- De todas as coisas dementes e imbecis no mundo...! – resmungava Rimeko, observando Kyoko se deslocando em direção à mesa em que a garota e seu grupo estava sentada.

- Com licença. – Kyoko a abordou, polidamente.

Todas as garotas a olharam, espantadas. Como ela _ousava..._?

- O que você quer, Aikawa? – perguntou a que devia ser a "líder". Hm. Cabelos negros, longos, lisos. Duas amigas loiras e uma outra de cabelo castanho e curto. _"Estranho, na hora elas pareciam ser todas iguais..."_ – Kyoko conjecturou.

- Ah, então você sabe meu nome?! Fico honrada! Eu não sei o seu, mas mesmo assim, lhe trouxe um presente.

A garota escarneceu.

- _Presente?_ Bem, meu nome é Moritaka-san. E é bom que você não esqueça, Aikawa.

- Com certeza nos lembraremos uma da outra, _Moritaka. _

Moritaka não gostou nem um pouco do tom de Kyoko, mas resolveu ignorar.

- E o que você tem aí?

- Ah, não é muito, mas eu imaginei que você fosse gostar.

E Kyoko abriu uma pequena caixa de papelão e despejou o conteúdo em cima da marmita de Moritaka, fazendo com que ela e suas amigas berrassem.

- Desculpe, Moritaka-_san_, mas estou devolvendo seu presente. Não posso aceitá-lo, combina muito mais com você. Ah, e eu sinto muito que eu tenha demorado tanto para devolvê-lo...

Kyoko disse essa última frase com um sorriso tão indecentemente doce que deixou até Moritaka sem fala. Na verdade, o refeitório _inteiro_ havia parado para ver a estranha interação, inclusive após os berros pós-presente.

Rimeko e cia. assistiam àquilo tudo estarrecidos, com uma expressão meio sorridente, meio incrédula no rosto.

- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça! – Kyoko parecia não ter se dado por satisfeita e, abrindo sua bolsa, tirou de dentro dela o livro que as garotas ousaram profanar. "Revolution", de Jennifer Donnelly.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo – continou Kyoko, colocando o livro em cima da mesa – as ideas de vocês e inclusive o, erm... _vocabulário..._ – e Kyoko disse isso abrindo o livro e mostrando a palavra baixa escrita em cada página para ilustrar seu exemplo – andam um pouco... bem, digamos, _bastante _limitados_._ Então, se conseguirem enxergar por trás de toda essa sujeira que vocês fizeram aqui no meu livro, por favor, façam um favor e comecem a ler algo que não seja... Bem, na verdade nem imagino o que possa ser, mas não quero saber. À propósito. Prazer em conhecê-la, Moritaka-_san. – _e ela fez uma reverência, como manda o figurino.

O sinal que anunciava o fim do intervalo tocou, e foi como se anunciasse o fim de uma peça de teatro. Kyoko se dirigiu à mesa onde estavam seus amigos como se nada houvesse se passado e os quatro seguiram juntos para a próxima aula.

Humilhada, Moritaka sentiu sua alma destilando veneno. "_Aquela vaca desgraçada... Ela vai pagar..." _


	7. Capítulo 07

Capítulo 07 –

- Aquela menina fica me encarando... – sussurrou Kyoko para seus amigos, durante o almoço. Mesmo com esse inconveniente, essa era a sua hora favorita do dia. Um namorado, uma irmã e uma nova amizade (Kaitou). Ela nunca se dera tão bem em nenhum colégio, tinha de admitir... Não importava quantas pessoas ruins houvesse no mundo, sempre haveria ao menos _uma_ que vale a pena. E Kyoko encontrara _três_, até agora! Se fosse para contar até melhor, incluiria Kojiro também, mas não era tão íntima do irmãozinho de Rimeko. Sim, Kyoko era privilegiada. E ela imaginava que Rimeko também sentia o mesmo, apesar de todo aquele sarcasmo e desconfiança. Kyoko percebia que Rimeko gostava de Minamino. Tanto que, muitas vezes, nem conseguia esconder. Ela jamais vira sua amiga olhar assim para ninguém. Um olhar de _respeito? _Sim, puro respeito e admiração. E até amor, quando ela não conseguia evitar.

- Não liga pra ela, deve estar gostando do que vê... Eu não a culpo, também faria o mesmo, mas estamos com mais gente na mesa, então... – disse Minamino, sorridente e seus olhos verdes pareciam sinceros e a olhavam com doçura.

- Shuichi... – Kyoko sorriu, corando. – Vamos, não exagere! Você sabe que quem deve ouvir esse tipo de elogio aqui é você!

- Ora, e por quê? Como assim? – ele parecia realmente não entender.

- Hm... Ora, porque... Bem... Ai, que coisa! Bem, pra começar, se o que você está dizendo fosse verdade, _meu_ armário é que viveria transbordando de cartas!

Minamino suspirou. Kaitou parecia contemplativo, entendendo o argumento de Kyoko e Rimeko fingia não esperar uma resposta bebendo uma latinha de chá, indiferente.

- Bem... Eu não imaginava que pensasse assim... mas você deve saber que a maioria das pessoas realmente não _vê_ e sim, apenas olha, não é?

Kyoko e Rimeko bem sabiam do que ele estava falando.

- Shuichi, eu não sei o que você imagina que eu penso, mas ver o que não existe também não é nenhuma vantagem. – retrucou Kyoko, um tanto ofendida por ter sentido que ele a estava julgando ser superficial.

- Olha... Eu posso estar errado, mas até agora só vejo o que você tem me mostrado. Nesse caso, _seu_ armário é que deveria estar transbordando de cartas. E também espero que você não tenha apenas só me "_olhado"_.

Por algum motivo, o discurso de Minamino abalou Kyoko. Muito. Ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que começaram a jorrar de repente e com um _"sinto muito, com licença!"_ saiu correndo do refeitório.

- Mas... O que foi que eu disse?! – perguntou Minamino, confuso e perturbado.

- Parabéns, cara. – disse Kaitou, tentando manter uma expressão neutra, mas não conseguindo conter um sorrisinho.

Rimeko continuou fingindo que ainda estava tomando seu chá, mas este já acabara há horas. Ela nem ousava respirar. Fingiu que não estava nem aí, como sempre, e nem se meteu.

Mas talvez fosse um bom sinal. Se Rimeko Kaike não o ofendeu, certamente ele não fizera nada errado...

* * *

Minamino saiu correndo atrás de Kyoko, assim que se recuperou do ato repentino da namorada. Que estranho, ele nunca errara com nenhuma garota, sempre soube o que dizer... Isso _definitivamente_ não fazia bem ao ego.

Kyoko estava na mesma sala em que os dois tiveram aquele momento intenso pela primeira vez. Que previsível, ele sabia que a encontraria lá. Ou não, talvez ele apenas a conhecesse, por algum motivo.

- Kyoko-chan... - ele tocou o ombro da garota, que estava sentada numa carteira contemplando o nada – O que foi aquilo?

- Shuichi... Por que você está comigo, afinal? Você pode ter quem quiser.

Minamino a olhou como se ela estivesse delirando.

- Ué, e você também.

- Shuichi, pare de se fazer de bobo. – ela o encarou, resoluta. – Você entendeu.

Minamino se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e ponderou:

- Eu poderia, então, fazer a mesma pergunta. E já respondi a sua. Creio que meu problema seja bem maior que o seu. E não estou gostando do que estou ouvindo.

Kyoko começou a ficar preocupada. E deveria, mesmo.

- Shuichi... – ela tomou as mãos dele nas suas – Eu... Eu realmente não sei porquê estou com você. No primeiro dia em que cheguei aqui, achei tudo muito diferente, porém normal. Então, eu o notei e vi que você não era como todo mundo que eu conheci... Era alguém como... Sei lá, _Rimeko-chan_? Alguém com algum tipo de luz, ou algo assim. E eu até tentei convencer Rimeko-chan a se apaixonar por você, no início! Sim, é! Mas acho que ela percebia alguma coisa... E no fim... Eu vi que amava... _amo você..._

- Kyoko-chan... Então por que você chorou?

- Porque você foi a única pessoa que me _viu_, fora Rimeko-chan. E não se preocupe, eu também enxergo longe, _muito_ longe...

E ele a beijou, pois tudo fazia sentido. Sempre fizera.

* * *

Rimeko e Kyoko caminhavam até a sorveteria, com Kyoko contando todos os pormenores e expressões de Minamino durante a conversa na sala vazia.

- Eu acho melhor vocês acharem um esconderijo menos suspeito. – sugeriu Rimeko – Uma hora vocês vão ser pegos e _não_ vai ser bonito.

- Rimeko-chan! Não vamos fazer disso um hábito! – disse Kyoko, corando.

- Hm... Bem, quem avisa amigo é, e eu estou fazendo minha parte.

- Rimeko-chan, empresta um quarto da sua mansão? – disse Kyoko, sorrindo muito cara-de-paumente, e falando _sério_.

- _O quê?!_

- Ah, nessas horas você não é amiga!

- _Ficou completamente louca?!_ O que meus pais iriam pensar?

- Ué, e por quê eles deveriam saber? A gente se mantém quietinho...

As duas gargalhavam, quando uma sombra se fez e as interrompeu no meio da risada.

Eram quatro garotas.

_Moritaka e suas capangas._

E Kyoko e Rimeko estavam sozinhas. Kyoko não ousava encarar a amiga. Estava nervosa o suficiente pelas duas.

- Olá, Aikawa-_san_! – disse Moritaka, simpática. – Passeando?

- Ok, Moritaka. O quê você quer? – Kyoko tentou nem pestanejar. Melhor acabar logo com essa palhaçada.

- Nada, não. Só falar com você. Resolver uns assuntos pendentes, sabe?! – e ela deu uma piscadela.

- Que eu saiba, não temos _nenhum_ assunto pendente, e eu não tenho nada a discutir com você.

- Hah! – disse Moritaka, arrogante – Você tem _muita_ coragem pra discutir assim comigo desse jeito na posição em que se encontra!

- Tenta me dizer isso sem estar protegida por mais três garotas. Realmente, você tem razão, Moritaka, _eu_ tenho mesmo _muita_ coragem.

- Você vai pagar por ser tão insolente, Aikawa. – e Moritka e suas asseclas retiraram de suas bolsas nada menos que tesouras. Rimeko parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar e Kyoko, finalmente, sentiu o gosto amargo do pânico na boca.

"_E que conveniente! A rua está completamente deserta!" – _pensou Kyoko.

- Nós vínhamos seguindo vocês há um tempão! Nossa, há quanto tempo eu planejava isso! – Moritaka parecia uma criança, estava tão excitada que talvez até fosse se urinar – E aqui, conseguimos encurralar vocês! _Aliás..._ apenas _você, Aikawa._ Não temos absolutamente nada contra Kaike-san. Vá embora, Kaike-san.

Kyoko olhou para Rimeko. Ela tentava não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, mas estava pálida e grudada no lugar onde havia parado. Será que ouvira algo, no estado em que se encontrava?

- Rimeko-chan! – Kyoko gritou – Ande, vá logo!

"_Vá e peça ajuda!"_

- N-não! Não vou a lugar algum! Somos duas, podemos muito bem contra vocês! – Rimeko ainda parecia altiva, mas Kyoko podia sentir os traços de puro terror em sua voz.

Moritaka riu, e suas capangas também.

_- Idiotas. _Posso farejar o medo de vocês daqui. Ah, que pena, Kaike-san. Eu menti, na verdade. Eu tenho _muita_ coisa contra você. Vamos usar essas tesouras para cortar os cabelos da Aikawa, to-di-nho! Ah, e _não_ somos profissionais, diga-se de passagem! E Kaike-san...

Moritaka encarava Rimeko, que suava, mas tentava se manter equilibrada.

- Bem, você não tem, assim, taaaaaanto cabelo... Vamos retalhar _tooooooodo_ o seu rosto! – Moritaka parecia uma maníaca, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e ela sorria, um sorriso que dava medo – Que tal? Aí nós vamos ver _o quanto_ as pessoas ainda vão gostar de você!

Finalmente, Rimeko não conseguiu mais fingir e seu rosto assumiu toda a expressão de horror que talvez estivesse segurando durante todos esses anos. Kyoko berrou:

- _Não, não vão, não! Não vou permitir!_

- Ah, cala a boca, vadia! – e duas das asseclas de Moritaka (as loiras) agarraram Kyoko pelo cabelo e braços e a imobilizaram – Vou começar pelo seu psicológico, que tal? Karin, segura a piranha aí, e segura ela _bem._

_- Rimeko-chan! Rimeko-chan! – _Kyoko berrava em pânico, ao ver sua melhor amiga sendo subjugada daquela forma. Rimeko lutava com tudo o que tinha, mas não conseguia se defender de duas garotas. Elas pareciam _tão_ fortes! E realmente, iriam cumprir o que prometeram. Fizeram um corte enorme no rosto de Rimeko.

Rimeko berrou, um grito tão cortante e perturbador, que até Moritaka e Karin sentiram o impacto do ódio daquele grito.

E de alguma forma, aquele chamado atraiu a atenção de alguém.

- _Por Deus! O que está havendo?! Larguem as duas imediatamente!_

Era um homem. Ele era bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo, peculiar. Cabelos longos e loiros, presos num rabo de cavalo... Era poderoso e imponente, aqueles cabelos esvoaçantes brilhavam ao sol, como seus olhos azuis, maximizados pelos óculos que ele usava.

- _Merda!_ – vociferou Moritaka, antes de sair correndo. Naturalmente, seu grupo saiu atrás.

Rimeko desmaiara e Kyoko, antes que entrasse em choque, resolveu fazer o que pudesse para ajudar.

- Fiquem calmas... – o homem disse, se aproximando. Nossa, a sua amiga... Esse corte está feio, precisamos levá-las ao hospital! Vamos, meu carro está aqui perto!

Ele pegou Rimeko no colo e saiu correndo com ela, Kyoko atrás. Foi tudo o que ela pôde fazer, antes de desabar no carro do loiro.

Rimeko acordou horas depois, com Kyoko e sua família reunida a sua volta. Infelizmente, se lembrava muito bem do que acontecera. Tocou o lado direito do seu rosto e sentiu o curativo. Mesmo que quisesse esquecer, sabia que jamais poderia.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kyoko e Rimeko _insistiram _em ir à aula. Elas se portaram com mais dignidade que jamais sonharam possuir. Encontraram, como sempre, Minamino e Kaitou. Os dois olharam para Rimeko e jorrou um torrente de perguntas.

- Shuichi... – disse Kyoko – Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso... Ainda mais que, Rimeko-chan está muito abalada...

- _Não _estou muito balada _coisa_ nenhuma! Vou encontrar essas _desgraçadas_ e fazê-las pagar por isso! – Rimeko não parecia abalada, realmente – E não vou usar maldita tesoura nenhuma!

Kaitou, cujos olhos nunca foram muito expressivos, arregalou os mesmos dilatando-os pelo menos trinta centímetros de diâmetro.

- _Tesoura? _Vocês foram..._ atacadas?_

- Uau, parabéns, Capitão Óbvio! Não podia esperar menos de você, Minamino!

- Rimeko-chan! – Kyoko a olhou com reprovação – Moritaka e sua gangue. Elas nos seguiram, nos encurralaram e acho que iam nos matar! Uma loucura.

- _Uma loucura?! _E você me conta isso _assim, agora?!_ _Por quê_ não me ligou, nem nada?!

- Bem, eu... Eu não queria preocupá-lo... e depois, você também não ligou!

- Droga! Droooga Kyoko! Eu liguei _ontem!_ Você pode ser mais irracional?!

- Eeeeei... – Rimeko interrompeu – Ficou maluco? As vítimas aqui somos _nós_. No momento, precisamos de apoio, compreensão, terapia e tal.

Os três olharam para Rimeko, incrédulos. E simplesmente desataram a rir. Não teve como segurar.

- Desculpa se não rio. Agora que eu quero, é _realmente _doloroso. Viu, aqui se faz, aqui se paga.

– Ai, Rimeko... – Minamino colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, fazendo o mesmo com Kyoko, tal qual um Takashi Fujii, enquanto Kaitou os seguia, ainda se recuperando da irreverência fora de hora da outra – Não tem como não gostar de você. Não é que você não tente, mas é algo um tanto impossível.

* * *

O grupo se acomodou na sala de aula. Moritaka e sua gangue estavam lá. Apenas Rimeko se dignou a olhar para elas. Sorriu com o lado esquerdo e mostrou-lhes o dedo do meio. Moritaka parecia não ter gostado. _Nem um pouco._

O professor de Língua Japonesa entrou e todos o cumprimentaram como sempre. E ele iniciou a aula.

- Classe, eu iniciarei essa aula informando a vocês que haverá um novo professor de agora em diante. O outro professor de Química saiu, e agora estaremos com Midokawa Nekoi-sensei. Sei que não é usual que os professores apresentem outros professores, mas Midokawa-sensei tem um assunto importante a tratar com vocês. _De imediato._

Então, um homem loiro, de jaleco branco e óculos, adentrou o recinto. "_O rabo de cavalo!"_ – pensou Kyoko, mais alegre que nunca, pois sentia que algo bom estava para acontecer.

O novo professor de Química encarou a todos com uma expressão sombria, como se analisasse cada indivíduo. Então, apontou para Moritaka.

E Moritaka parecia saber do que se tratava. Estava lívida e tremia. Agora, finalmente, ela também soube o que era _pânico._

- _Elas?_ – perguntou o professor de Língua Japonesa a Midokawa.

Midokawa, com a mesma expressão, apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente. O professor de Língua Japonesa abriu a porta e com um gesto, convidou alguém para entrar na sala. Eram três policiais.

Os alunos todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Os professores os interromperam com um gesto, ao passo que Midokawa elucidou:

- Essas meninas – e apontando Moritaka e sua gangue – atacaram duas alunas desta escola e feriu uma delas gravemente. Provavelmente teria acontecido algo muito pior se eu não tivesse aparecido. Aqui, eu trouxe uma das armas dos crimes para provar, uma _tesoura_, usada para ferir uma delas.

- _Não! Nãããão! Eu não quero ir pra cadeia! _– Karin começou a berrar – _Foi tudo ideia da Moritaka! _

Moritaka não ousava dizer uma palavra, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. As suas outras comparsas apenas choravam.

O policial as escoltava para fora da escola, e foi uma comoção, todos pararam para ver. Um dos policiais, ainda escoltando uma delas, disse a Kyoko e Rimeko:

- Agora, tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é prestar depoimento. Há evidência suficiente para essas garotas serem punidas como merecem.

Era simplesmente _absurdo_ como as coisas às vezes davam tão certo...

Menos para Rimeko, no momento. Logo agora, que ela só tinha motivo para sorrir...


	8. Capitulo 08

Capítulo 8 –

Aos sete anos de idade, ir para a escola era um verdadeiro tormento para Rimeko Kaike. Ela definitivamente destoava de seus colegas que a hostilizavam. Inteligente demais, rica demais, dentuça demais e para completar, gorda demais... E isso, principalmente _isso_, eles não perdoavam.

Mas sempre havia aquele dia exato em que eles gostavam de exagerar.

Rimeko sempre tinha medo de abrir seu armário, pois encontrava todo tipo de coisa absurda lá dentro (e ela nunca sabia como iam parar lá, ela sempre mudava o cadeado). E hoje...

Como sempre, alguns pararam para vê-la abrir e outros fingiram continuar o que estavam fazendo (folheando um livro, abrindo o próprio armário, olhando para o teto...). E as mãos trêmulas de Rimeko giravam o cadeado para marcar a combinação que o abriria. Suas palmas estavam suando de nervoso.

E Rimeko tentou não gritar. Engoliu o desespero, tentou ser forte. Lá dentro, havia um esquilo morto.

Não era o nojo. Era a tristeza, a dor. A dor por ser tão desrespeitada e por se sentir responsável pelo destino ruim de animais inocentes.

Um garoto de cabelos marrons parou ao lado de Rimeko e perguntou-lhe ostensivamente:

- Não vai pegar seu material, Kaike-san?

Ele era alto, mais alto que Rimeko, e tinha um sorriso de satisfação demoníaco. Seu olhar de ódio mantinha seu rosto quase sempre com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- San- Sanjirou-senpai... – Gaguejou Rimeko.

- Você sabe que deve, não é, Kaike-san? Vai sem material para a aula? Ou não vai à aula novamente? Outra anotação não vai ficar bem no seu currículo... Com certeza o Diretor achará uma boa punição para você...

Uma mãozinha branca tocou Sanjirou e o interrompeu. Ele olhou para trás e era uma garota ruiva, cabelos cor de cobre na altura dos ombros, esguia e de olhos muito verdes, a encará-lo.

- Sanjirou-senpai, vamos nos atrasar para a aula. Por quê a está atormentando novamente?

Ele riu, uma risada rouca, que fazia o sangue gelar.

- Eu a atormento porque _posso_! O que ela faz aqui, de qualquer forma? Essa grã-fina não precisa estudar em escolas públicas! O pai dela pode comprar uma escola! Mas essa escola pertence ao _meu_ pai, e aqui _eu_ faço as regras! E vê se não me enche, Aikawa, ou vai sobrar pra você também! Eu sou tolerante contigo porque sua mãe morreu há pouco tempo, mas sua trégua vai acabar também! Se envolva com _lixo_ e vai ver o que acontece!

E ele saiu, resmungando coisas ininteligíveis.

Rimeko desabou no chão e desatou a chorar.

- Eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo... – Kyoko se sentou ao lado da garota e passava as mãos nas costas da outra a fim de acalmá-la. – Eu ajudo você. Vamos enterrá-lo. Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo.

* * *

Rimeko voltou para a casa com Kyoko, de limousine. Kyoko ficara extasiada, nunca havia andado num carro tão chique antes. E ao chegar na mansão de Rimeko... A propriedade era imensa! Quilômetros de bosques, e quando afinal, chegaram à residência principal, a mansão era algo que Kyoko só vira em livros.

Kyoko entrou e o chão brilhava impecavelmente encerado. Uma mulher vestida com uma roupa saída do século XIX foi recebê-las.

- Rimeko! Você fez uma amiga? Eu achei que isso _nunca_ fosse acontecer!

- Mamãe... – disse Rimeko, desconcertada – Essa é Kyoko Aikawa.

- Muito prazer, senhora. – Kyoko a cumprimentou como se fosse uma bailarina, segurando as duas pontas da saia e flexionando os joelhos.

- E ela sabe regras de etiqueta! Achei que naquela escola só estudassem _plebeus_! Por isso a matriculei lá, para que você se misturasse às classes mais baixas e se acostumasse um pouco. Estou surpresa!

- Mamãe! – Rimeko agora estava envergonhadíssima. Kyoko ficou sem-graça, mas achou até engraçada a franqueza da mãe de Rimeko.

- Pois muito bem, filha. Já que está indisposta hoje e veio mais cedo da aula, marquei sua lição de piano e francês para daqui a duas horas. Nesse meio tempo, vou pedir ao mordomo para que leve chá e biscoitos a seu quarto. E lembre-se, Rimeko, _não coma_ os biscoitos e ponha _pouco_ açúcar no chá! Você não quer continuar sem caber nas roupas, não é? E se não melhorar a aparência, _nunca _vai arrumar um marido que a ame!

- Sim, mamãe...

Kyoko ficou horrorizada com tudo aquilo. Já não bastava o que Rimeko aguentava na escola... Mas a garota sempre concordava com tudo, de cabeça baixa. E Kyoko só a vira chorar naquele breve instante.

- O que há nessa caixa? – perguntou a mãe de Rimeko, olhando uma pequena caixa de sapato que continha nada menos que o cadáver do esquilo. Rimeko ficou paralisada de medo, mas Kyoko veio ao seu socorro:

- São tintas, para o trabalho de arte! Vamos fazê-lo agora!

A mãe de Rimeko nunca desconfiava de nada do que a filha fazia, ou melhor, nem se importava, então não fez perguntas.

- Muito bem, mas façam no Ateliê. Não quero nada meu sujo.

- Sim senhora. – concordaram as duas.

Kyoko e Rimeko aproveitaram a brecha e se foram. Em poucos segundos, Rimeko guiara Kyoko a um lugar isolado no Bosque.

- Você já enterrou alguém antes? – perguntou Rimeko a Kyoko.

- Não, mas deve ser um trabalho penoso, pelo que eu vejo nos filmes. Acho que não vamos agüentar o peso dessas ferramentas, já foi difícil trazê-las até aqui. Talvez seja o suficiente fazer um funeral digno para ele. Vamos catar essas florezinhas, aqui, eu tenho uma ideia.

E Kyoko e Rimeko cataram várias flores silvestres. Kyoko depositou o corpinho frágil do esquilo entre duas raízes de árvore e colocou as flores em volta.

- Pena que não temos velas! – disse Kyoko.

- É mesmo... – concordou Rimeko.

- Então vamos rezar... Vamos rezar pela alma do esquilinho.

As duas se ajoelharam e juntaram as mãos, começando uma oração. Até que, de repente, alguém surgiu do nada e as assustou, fazendo-as gritar.

- _Kojiro! – _exclamou Rimeko.

Kojiro... Kyoko nunca ouvira falar dele. Ele com certeza não estudava com a irmã. E como era lindo! Olhos verdes num tom leve, cabelos azul-celestes e longos, muito lisos. Parecia ligeiramente mais novo que Rimeko, que era mais alta.

- Irmã! O que faz aqui? Quem é essa?

Um animal saiu de trás de Kojiro e foi cheirar Kyoko. Parecia um filhote de cachorro, castanho-alaranjado com mechas marrons, uma juba e um rabo macio e felpudo. Era muito simpático e Kyoko logo o abraçou e rolou com ele pela grama.

- Esse é meu _Growly._ – respondeu Kojiro. – Ele é meu melhor amigo nesse lugar solitário.

Kyoko ficou com pena dele. Como aqueles irmãos sofriam, apesar de, aparentemente, terem _tudo_...

- Eu vou correr, irmã, assim a Nan nunca vai me achar! Não conta a ela que estou aqui, por favor! Ela vai me fazer decorar todos aqueles verbos em alemão!

E Kojiro saiu correndo, com Growly em seus calcanhares.

- Rimeko-chan... Quem é _Nan_? – perguntou Kyoko.

-Kojiro, meu irmão dois anos mais velho, não vai à escola... Meus pais acharam melhor educá-lo em casa. Nan é a tutora e babá dele. Ele já tem uma noiva, e seria inconveniente se ele criasse laços com alguém que... bem, que não fosse da nossa classe social. E como você vê, esperam muito de mim. Eu não sou bonita, e preciso me casar também. Mamãe tem muito medo que eu fique solteira para sempre por causa da minha aparência...

- Rimeko-chan... – Kyoko disse, agarrando a mão da amiga – Eu sei que um dia você vai ser muito feliz! Seja lá como você for, não depende da sua aparência!

Rimeko olhou para Kyoko, sorrindo, mas nem disse o que estava pensando de verdade. Nada iria melhorar, nunca. Mas Kyoko já lhe trazia algum conforto.

* * *

Era a brincadeira mais velha do século, mas sempre pegava. No corredor da escola, enquanto caminhava, Rimeko já havia levado vários chutes de pessoas aleatórias e não sabia o que fazer para que aquilo parasse. Ela devia desconfiar, pois o primeiro a passar por ela fora Sanjirou.

Ela se abaixou no chão e começou a chorar, encolhida.

- O que foi, Kaike? – perguntou Sanjirou. – Vai chorar? Mas é você quem está pedindo!

Ela levantou os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas e se deparou com os rostos impiedosos de seus colegas. Teve vontade de sair correndo, mas o pavor a fez ficar paralisada.

- _Rimeko-chan! Rimeko-chan!_

Kyoko vinha correndo como uma bala prestar socorro à amiga. Colado às costas de Rimeko, havia um cartaz escrito "ME CHUTE." Kyoko o pegou e o agitou no ar, comentando:

- Muito maduro, Sanjirou.

- Alguma objeção, Aikawa? Você está atrasada! Vai sofrer as consequências!

- Você não passa de um _covarde_! – berrou Kyoko, indignada, enquanto abraçava Rimeko, que soluçava. – Se esconde à sombra do seu pai porque não é _nada!_

- _O que disse? – _fagulhas de saliva saíam da boca de Sanjirou, que estava irado. – Como _ousa_!

- Eu ouso porque eu _posso_! – Kyoko se levantou, naquele momento parecendo mais alta, os cabelos vermelhos se agitando e prontos para pegar fogo. – Se puder, ponha um ponto final nisso, seu covarde! Eu o desafio! – ela estendeu o dedo indicador, com os olhos verdes faiscando.

Todos no corredor engoliram o ar, surpresos com a atitude de Kyoko. Sanjirou também estava boquiaberto.

Desafio era desafio. E naquele momento, Sanjirou teve _medo_ daquela menina, tão pequena, mas parecendo uma gigante.

- Vou fazê-la se calar de uma vez por todas!

E ele acertou um forte soco na cara de Kyoko, que caiu dura no chão. Mas antes de cair, Kyoko cuspiu-lhe na cara um jato de sangue e o seu dente de leite da frente que estava meio solto.

Todos ficaram abismados. Alguém foi finalmente chamar um responsável, pois quando se tratava de Sanjirou, ele tinha carta branca para tudo. _Mas não dessa vez._ Sanjirou era um _covarde_, de fato, e fora finalmente exposto. Agora ele saberia o que é ser um pária.

A mãe de Rimeko quase teve um colapso ao saber do incidente. Tirou a filha do colégio e decidiu que escolas públicas eram realmente mal frequentadas. Rimeko iria para as melhores e mais caras.

Mas isso não foi possível, pois Kyoko e Rimeko tornaram-se inseparáveis. A partir de agora, faziam tudo juntas.


	9. Capítulo 09

Capítulo 09 –

Finalmente. Pareciam _séculos_. Ela já conseguia até sorrir sem sentir dor e o aspecto do corte era significativamente melhor, apesar de ainda não estar definitivamente curado. Rimeko se sentia, bem, _tão _bem... Tão mais... _livre._ Era como se aquela cicatriz que ficaria para sempre em sua bochecha tivesse deixado alguma marca ainda mais indelével em sua alma. Inexplicável.

Ela arrastava uma sonolenta Kyoko pelos corredores. Kyoko reclamava, um tanto incoerente de tanto sono. Bateu a cara no armário e fez Rimeko rir (junto com muita gente que não pôde deixar de notar).

- Ótimo. – disse Rimeko, destrancando o cadeado – Agora vai ser assim _toda_ vez que o Minamino passar a noite em sua casa?

Kyoko a olhou, intrigada.

- Lógico, não foi você que ficou conversando até altas horas da madrugada!

- _Conversando! _ – Rimeko repetiu, incrédula com o cinismo da outra – Sei.

- Mas é verdade! – Jurou Kyoko, como se precisasse provar à amiga qualquer coisa – Ficamos falando sobre várias coisas, inclusive filmes, e não conseguíamos chegar a um consenso sobre qual—

Rimeko abriu seu armário e quase foi _esmagada_ pela cachoeira de cartas que jorrou de lá.

- _Mas que diabos...!_

- Rimeko-chan! – exclamou Kyoko, catando uma do chão, a que ela considerou o envelope mais bonito. Abriu-a e leu, em voz alta para a amiga:

"_Kaike-san, agora que você é frágil, eu desejo protegê-la. Aceite, por favor, meu coração. Não o pise mais, cuide bem dele. Ele é seu, e sempre será."_

- Nossa – disse Minamino, chegando de repente e tentando ler o bilhete nas mãos de Kyoko – o quê é isso?!

- Uma das cartas dos admiradores da Rimeko-chan. Caramba, o quê esse povo anda lendo?

- Que horror! – disse Rimeko, tomando a carta da mão de Kyoko e amassando-a. – Uma cafonice sem fim!

- Rimeko-chan, que cruel! Você sequer se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era o remetente!

- Ah, não se preocupe! – disse Minamino, catando uma outra das inúmeras cartas do chão – Há várias opções por aqui... Que tal se abrirmos essa_,_ Rimeko?

- Provavelmente são _todas_ iguais... – ela suspirou – A situação mudou, então pelo menos eles também se adaptaram, ao que parece...

Os três foram para a sala de aula, e Rimeko, Kyoko reparou, estava muito pensativa...

* * *

Aula de Química. Mas não era a primeira com Midokawa Nekoi.

E toda hora, _toda hora_, ele ia ver como Rimeko estava se saindo. Ela detestava tal parcialidade. _Odiava_ que tivessem pena dela. Rimeko Kaike nunca precisara disso! Bem, pelo menos, não mais. Aquele arrogante... Não interessava que ele fosse um professor, ela falaria com ele no final da aula.

E Kyoko a fitava com aquele sorrisinho _insuportável_ de satisfação... Ou seria sarcasmo/ironia? Rimeko não conseguia distinguir o que a amiga não estava demonstrando e isso era, no mínimo, preocupante. Melhor ignorar. Ou arrancaria aqueles cabelos ruivos perfeitos, que pareciam até apliques.

Chegou o final da aula, e a melhor hora do dia: Intervalo para o Almoço. Nada melhor, depois de dois tempos de Química. Rimeko pediu a Kyoko que seguisse em frente com Minamino e Kaitou, pois havia um assunto urgente para resolver. A outra sabia melhor, não fez nenhuma pergunta, apesar de ter ficado estourando. Bem, provavelmente haveria muito a ser dito depois. E seguiu com o os dois.

Rimeko disfarçou, até ficar por último e para falar com o professor.

- _Sensei_. – ela disse, intimidando, mas respeitosa. – Posso falar com o senhor?

- Rimeko-san! – os olhos azuis do loiro, ao contemplá-la, pareciam até ter se iluminado. Rimeko sentiu-se desconfortável com a familiariade e com a percepção de que... bem, talvez os motivos de o _sensei_ sondá-la o tempo todo fossem outros...

- Diga-me – ele disse, se aproximando até demais para o gosto de Rimeko e pegando em sua mão, antes que ela pudesse evitar – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Bem, eu... – e ela _tentava_ retirar a mão, mas ele nem parecia perceber. O pior é que Midokawa nem a segurava com força nem nada. Havia apenas algum tipo de imposição em seu toque... E que não incomodava. _Tanto_.

- Eu... Bem, pode começar _soltando minha mão. _ – já que era assim, concluiu Rimeko, então ela jogaria conforme as _suas_ regras. Professor ou não... Era mais um babaca, ao que parecia.

Midokawa parecia francamente espantado. Soltou a mão, é claro. Muito relutantemente, mas soltou.

- Ótimo. Então – continou Rimeko – Por favor, pare de circular em volta da minha mesa _o tempo todo_, sim? Eu não tenho, _nem nunca tive_, problemas com Exatas. Se estiver fazendo isso por Kyoko-chan, tudo bem. Mas quando eu precisar de ajuda, obrigada, mas eu pedirei. Sou orgulhosa, mas não _burra._

Midokawa encarou Rimeko espantado, em silêncio, por alguns segundos. Até sorriu, um sorriso estranho, meio sinistro... Não dava pra explicar. _Era_ sinistro, mas Rimeko não sentiu medo. Ela sentiu _algo_, mas não era medo. Talvez devesse ter sido, mas não foi... Talvez fosse mais curiosidade mórbida. Ele se aproximou, demais, chegou o rosto dele perto _demais _do de Rimeko, segurou-lhe o queixo carinhosamente, e disse, sussurando, quase em seus lábios:

- Mas é _claro_ que eu não fico rondando a sua mesa por causa daquela sua amiga... Embora a minha intenção tenha sido salvar a vida das duas naquele dia. E eu _sei_ que você é boa em Química.

E ele _beijou_ Rimeko, sem sequer um aviso, nada. Beijou como se fosse amante dela há muitas Eras e até Rimeko sentiu isso naquele momento, por mais que quisesse se negar. Quanto mais tentava afastá-lo, mais o empurrava contra si. Até que, finalmente, teve a presença de espírito de fazê-lo, pois aquilo não fazia sentido (mas na verdade, ela sabia que fazia) e o empurrou de fato, com um soco, fazendo com que os óculos do outro fossem ao chão.

E ele só ficou lá, olhando para ela e sorrindo, assim que conseguiu se recuperar do baque.

Rimeko pegou sua bolsa, e tentando parecer irada, lançou um olhar de repúdio ao professor e saiu, evitando correr ou pisar em falso, para não trair nenhuma emoção. Mas fez questão de bater a porta ao se retirar.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 –

Rimeko chegou bem atrasada ao encontro de seus amigos, na sagrada hora do Almoço. Sem dizer palavra, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, como sempre, ao lado de Kyoko. Mas os três ficaram simplesmente a olhá-la, com olhares inquisidores ou até mesmo... _acusadores_?

Minamino foi o primeiro a se manifestar. _Tinha_ que ser.

- Rimeko-san... O que houve com seu cabelo?

Kyoko já havia percebido, mas Kaitou não. O que não ajudava, pois agora até ele estava curioso.

- Meu cabelo. O que _tem_ meu cabelo? Que eu saiba, não houve nada!

Kyoko não ousava nem olhar para Shuichi, pois estava agora cada vez mais óbvio que realmente havia algo estranho...

- Mas Rimeko-san... – prosseguiu Minamino – Você chega na escola imaculadamente penteada e de repente, aparece completamente descabelada! Não nos culpe por estarmos querendo esclarecimentos.

- _Esclarecimentos!_ – Rimeko falou, ultrajada, até rindo um pouco – O que é você agora, a Inquisição Espanhola? Foi o vento, ora! Só o vento!

- Devia então, estar tendo algum tufão dentro da escola, porque isso é meio inédito... – Manifestou-se Kaitou, aproveitando a oportunidade de achar que tinha algo útil a dizer, pois só assim ele se preocupava mesmo em falar.

Kyoko fez o máximo para não rir, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi não gargalhar.

- Vocês são _inacreditáveis_! – Rimeko se exasperou, jogando as mãos para cima – E agora temos até um _Sheldon_ aqui!

- _Bazinga._ – Kaitou disse, com um sorriso levemente discreto.

- Rimeko-chan... – Kyoko tomou as mãos da amiga – Está tudo bem? O que há?

Então, ela reconheceu que os olhares não eram nem inquisidores, muito menos, acusadores. Seus amigos estavam... _preocupados_... E por pior que fosse, ela lhes devia satisfação.

Rimeko suspirou, e começou a tentar articular a história.

- Bem, eu fui reclamar sobre certas atitudes arrogantes e condescendentes do Midokawa-sensei e, bem... Resolvi ficar por último e ele agiu feito um imbecil.

Minamino se levantou tão de repente e tão indiscretamente de seu lugar que quase todo mundo no refeitório olhou para ele. Kyoko e Kaitou podiam não ter feito o mesmo, mas a atitude do outro combinava bem com a indignação dos dois.

- _Ele se aproveitou de você?! _– a ira na voz de Minamino, mesmo que ela não passasse de um sussurro, gelou o sangue até de Rimeko.

- Não. Não! – a outra se pôs a explicar – Não foi bem assim, não foi desse jeito! Por favor, Minamino, sente-se. Você está me deixando nervosa. Foi um incidente aleatório e ninguém foi forçado a nada. Vamos esquecer isso, não voltará a se repetir. E acho que ele também já entendeu.

- _Incidente aleatório_? – Kyoko e Kaitou disseram ao mesmo tempo. – Uau, bela escolha de palavras, Rimeko. – disse Kaitou, com um sorriso sardônico.** – **Posso cometer um erro ou outro também, heeeeein?

- Se errar _tão bem_ quanto ele, Kaitou-san... Não tenho objeções.

Kaitou se calou e corou tão violentamente que até Minamino se perguntou como ainda havia algum sangue circulando por qualquer outra parte de seu corpo que não fosse o rosto, o pescoço e as orelhas.

- Se é assim, Rimeko-san – Minamino retomou o assunto, já sentado – Acho que tudo bem... Vamos ficar de olho, mas não temos escolha a não ser acreditar na sua palavra.

- Temos sim! – disse Kyoko – É claro que vamos reportá-lo não é? Isso não pode e não vai, ficar assim!

- Sim – disse Minamino – era isso mesmo o que eu ia sugerir, afinal—

- Ei! – Interrompeu Rimeko – Com licença? Eu ainda estou aqui?

- Você está aqui, sim– disse Kaitou – mas não parece estar é sendo capaz de fazer sentido algum para tomar uma decisão.

- _Espera um pouco aí._ – Agora Rimeko estava mais que irada, pois Kaitou atravessara algum órgão responsável por seu orgulho. – Por incrível que pareça, senhor Macho-Man, eu _ainda_ tenho plena capacidade de raciocínio e decisão, pois creio que se trate da _minha_ vida, não é? Portanto, eu digo o que vai ser feito aqui: _nada_. Eu só contei a vocês porque quis, e ponto final. Se tivesse me sentido prejudicada, com certeza tomaria uma atitude, não preciso de nenhum Cavalheiro das Trevas, muito obrigada!

Kaitou se recuperava mais rápido do que qualquer um, quando se tratava de um ataque direto por palavras.

- Ótimo, então, _Miss Independence_. _Perdão_ por estarmos preocupados. Tem razão, é _muita_ ousadia da nossa parte nos importarmos.

Rimeko parecia ter levado um tapa na cara. E pela primeira vez,não sabia como responder.

- _Desculpem..._ – ela disse – Não é isso. Não devia ter envolvido ninguém nessa história. Com licença.

E saiu, o mais rápido que pôde, escondendo o rosto para que ninguém visse as lágrimas em seu olhar.

- Legal, viu! _Legal!_ – Kyoko agitava o indicador, quase o encostando no nariz de um perplexo Kaitou. Quando se deu por satisfeita, saiu atrás da amiga.

Minamino só percebeu que parara de respirar porque não tinha escolha a não ser continuar a fazê-lo para continuar vivo. Cada coisa surreal... E o intervalo acabara assim, e todos os dias, haveria mais um.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11 –

Kyoko andava pelos corredores da escola, passos curtos e rápidos, _fumegando_.

- Kyoko-chan, espere! – gritou Rimeko, tentando acompanhá-la, junto com Minamino e Kaitou.

- Eu não quero esperar _nada!_ Quero _morrer_!

- Não é tão mal assim... – disse Rimeko, dando palmadinhas em suas costas, ao passo que Kaitou e Minamino se encontravam perdidos diante da situação.

- O que acontece? TPM? – perguntou Kaitou, investigando.

Rimeko lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas ele nem se deu conta, ou fingiu não se importar, como sempre.

- Ela _sempre_ fica assim em época de provas. – suspirou Rimeko.

- _Não fico, não!_ – berrou Kyoko numa voz incomodamente aguda. – Não entendo _nada, naaaaaaaaaada _do que aquele professor fala! E tudo isso por culpa de uma maldita maçã! Por que não caiu um tijolo, ou uma bola de boliche na cabeça daquele físico maldito?! _Por quê_?!

- Engraçado... – disse Kaitou, solene – Já perceberam o coincidência da "maçã" também ser o símbolo do "Pecado Original"?

- Kaitou, não está ajudando. – disse Minamino, tentando evitar que Kyoko terminasse de ter um colapso nervoso.

- _E você por acaso acha que isso é coincidência?! _– ela prosseguiu, à beira da histeria. E, rompendo em soluços -_Deus, coooomo preciso de um chocolate!_

E saiu marchando em direção à Cantina.

- Melhor irmos atrás dela. – disse Rimeko.

- E pra onde mais iríamos?! É hora do almoço. Falando por mim, infelizmente, não tenho muita escolha, com a fome que estou... – disse Kaitou.

* * *

Química era estúpido. _Física _era estúpido. _Matemática_ era estúpido.

O mais difícil era decidir _o quê _era mais estúpido.

E Kyoko considerava a verdade... Provavelmente, era _ela_.

Rimeko sabia fazer _tudo_! Não era justo. _Não era justo!_ Por quê ela teve o direito de nascer uma deusa encarnada? _Como_ ela conseguia misturar aqueles líquidos estranhos com tanta perfeição e entender contas que explicavam "o funcionamento do Universo" (só se for do outro lado do espelho, onde sua outra metade é tão distorcida e doentia quanto todas aquelas variáveis e equações). Kyoko estava com _tanta_ dor de cabeça que considerava a hipótese de explodir o Laboratório de Química. O problema é que não sabia como, o que misturar, que feitiçaria usar para fazer uma Poção tão eficaz quanto as que Rimeko _sempre_ fazia... Mas era divertido imaginar que, sem querer, ela causaria um feliz acidente, melhor e mais útil que a _maçã_, e explodiria a escola _inteira_...

- O que é tão engraçado?! – Rimeko a cutucou, não muito gentil, com uma cotovelada. – Me passa logo aquela pipeta graduada!

O que _diabos_ era uma "pipeta graduada"?!

Kyoko explodiu em gargalhada.

- Era só o que me faltava! – disse Rimeko, pegando a tal da "pipeta graduada", que não se parecia em _nada_ com uma... "pipeta". Parecia mais uma caneta. Só que uma caneta _inútil,_ pois sequer dava para se escrever com ela.

Rimeko parecia medir, _muito_ cuidadosamente, algum tipo de líquido, que tentava pingar no recipiente. Kyoko olhava a concentração da amiga por trás daqueles óculos gigantes imbecis, e pensava:

"_O que será que aconteceria se ela errasse a medida? Haveria alguma chance de explodir pelo menos algumas salas e inutilizar as lousas?"_

Kyoko deu o maior espirro da sua vida perto de Rimeko, fazendo com que a outra derrubasse mais líquido do que deveria. Mas... _nada_ aconteceu. A não ser tornar o líquido transparente, azul.

Rimeko parecia querer enfartar.

- Você percebe o que _fez_?!

- Na verdade, não. – disse Kyoko, sincera.

- Você arruinou _todo_ o meu trabalho de _semanas!_ Era pra ter ficado _verde! Verde!_ A reação química não está correta, pois usamos catalisadores demais!

- Hm... – ela analisou o líquido, curiosa. – Prefiro azul.

- Pra mim _chega_! – Rimeko tirou aqueles óculos horríveis, praticamente atirando-os na mesa. – Se eu desistir de você, _nenhum_ parceiro de laboratório vai ser tão indulgente!

- Não é como se você tivesse escolha. Os pares já estão todos formados.

Rimeko mordeu e mastigou o lábio inferior, respirando bem fundo antes de dar uma resposta.

- Kyoko-chan – ela agarrou a amiga pelos ombros, quase a sacudi-la – Recomponha-se! Você parece outra pessoa e sabe que ainda é só o começo! Estamos juntas nessa, mas ambas sabemos que há coisas que vamos ter de suportar até o final! E _não comece, nem pense em chorar!_

- _Droga..._ – disse Kyoko, com a voz embargada.

- Agora, você vai continuar fazendo o que faz sempre, e só me passar e fazer o que eu pedir! _Entendeu?_

- Que _raiva_! – disse Kyoko – Não é justo! Você é boa em _tudo!_

Rimeko suspirou.

- É, quanto a isso, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mas pelo menos, você é minha melhor _amiga_. Isso deve contar pra alguma coisa. Digo isso porque, nem você, nem _ninguém_, iria me querer como inimiga... Então, aproveite minha afeição, porque posso lhe ser útil.

Kyoko não sabia como responder a isso, então, apenas deu um tapa na testa de Rimeko.

- Ficou _louca_?!

- Só pra te mostrar que o _contrário, também é verdadeiro._

As duas ficaram se encarando, até que cansaram e desfizeram o contato visual ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Nunca dava certo ir à casa de Rimeko sem a limousine ou uma carona. _Nunca_! Mal as duas deixaram o território da escola e foram acossadas por uma gangue.

E Rimeko definitivamente nem pensou em flertar para escapar. Eram todos _muito_ feios. Dois loiros, um de cabelo curto e outro na altura dos ombros, beiços um tanto desproporcionais, mas bem cheios de piercing, e um moreno, de cabelos e nariz igualmente longos.

Kyoko e Rimeko se entreolharam.

- Cansei dessa palhaçada. – Rimeko disse a Kyoko, com finalidade.

- Acha que temos chance? – a outra sussurrou, cheia de dúvida. Rimeko apenas deu de ombros.

Os marginais foram se aproximando, enquanto assobiavam, e o moreno introduziu o tópico para a conversa:

- Ora, ora... – ele disse, chegando perto de Rimeko para analisá-la – Então _você_ é a famosa namorada de Kazuma Kuwabara... E nós que achávamos que você não existia? Ele vai se emocionar quando encontrar seus restos numa lixeira por aí, um dia desses...

Kyoko estava paralisada de medo. Rimeko, estranhamente, parecia calma, controlada...

- E essa outra aí? – ela perguntou, notando Kyoko. – Um brinde! Que maravilha! Gracinha, você a gente não vai jogar fora, não...

E eles riram.

- Eu não sei quem são vocês e francamente, não estou nem um pouco interessada. A única coisa que me interessa nesse momento, é: vocês disseram que eu sou namorada de _quem_?

- Ora, você não sabe quem é seu namorado, gracinha? – perguntou um dos loiros, o que tinha piercings nos lábios e nas orelhas.

- Eu sequer sabia que estava namorando. Mas a verdade _sempre_ aparece! Façamos o seguinte. Se sairmos vivas dessa, eu mesma mato esse Kazuma Kuwabara, então, de qualquer forma, vocês acabam se vingando por tabela.

- Então... Ora, mas é _claro_! Só podia ser blefe! Mas agora que sabemos que você não é comprometida, não vamos deixar que se vá assim...

- Eu presumi isso. Vamos tentar ao máximo facilitar as coisas pra vocês.

- Garota esperta e boazinha! Assim que eu gosto. – ele enrolou um fio de cabelo de Rimeko num de seus dedos, e a outra quase se encolheu de tanto _nojo_.

- _Por favor, não machuque minha amiga..._ - sussurrou Kyoko, fazendo com que as atenções se voltassem a ela. Por um instante, os olhares das duas se cruzaram e parecia ter havido alguma comunicação, só que imperceptível.

- Não se preocupe – um dos loiros disse, o de cabelo na altura dos ombros e com piercings nos lábios e supercílio – Se forem boazinhas...

E antes que qualquer dos três percebessem, o moreno e o loiro receberam um jato de algo fulminante e quente nos olhos, e estavam rolando no chão, desesperados de dor e agonia.

As duas quase havia descarregado todo o spray de pimenta no globo ocular dos marginais. O gangster que sobrara estava estático, processando os acontecimentos como um 486 e antes de conseguir reagir, Kyoko chutou-lhe a canela e Rimeko deu-lhe um soco tão forte que quebrou-lhe o nariz (e quase quebrou sua própria mão, por sua vez...). O loiro caiu e não ousou levantar.

Mas o moreno parecia mais tenaz e tentava se pôr de pé, gritando ameaças e impropérios. Kyoko puxou-lhe pelos cabelos perfeitos e começou a rodá-lo, rodá-lo, e o rodava como se estivesse _realmente_ achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira! Até que arrancou uma parte considerável daqueles cabelos e acabou caindo pra trás, e o outro, também caindo, do lado oposto.

O outro loiro, o que recebera spray nos olhos, também não ousou levantar. Ou desmaiara, ou morrera... Bem, não parecia ter sido grande perda...

As duas saíram correndo, sem saber muito bem que reação deveriam ter. Quando já estavam a uma distância considerável, Rimeko comentou, um tanto ofegante:

- Suas habilidades em combate são um tanto precárias, Kyoko-chan. Puxar o cabelo?! Você parou seu desenvolvimento no Ensino Fundamental?

Kyoko olhou para Rimeko, incrédula.

- Mas eu ganhei a luta! E depois, não fiz nada que fosse contra as regras! Briga é briga! Oras!

- Estou _exausta_. Quer saber? Vou ligar logo para meu motorista. Por favor, você _deve_ passar a noite lá em casa hoje.

- E onde mais eu ficaria, depois de tudo isso?! Melhor se sentar, acho que você deve estar entrando em choque...

- _Do que está falando?!_ Você daria uma médica tão boa quanto seria uma professora de Matemática. Talvez _você_ deva se sentar, então. – ela riu.

- Eu... Eu estou bem! Só me sinto um pouco mal por eles...

Rimeko silenciou Kyoko só com um olhar.

- Ou você está _realmente _entrando em choque, ou enlouqueceu _de vez._ E sabe o que eu acho? – ela se espreguiçou – Precisamos de um sorvete. Vamos logo, estamos perto...

E ao segurar a mão de Rimeko, Kyoko sentiu que, mesmo o errado, parecia _certo_. Bem, a Justiça precisava ser feita de alguma forma!


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 –

- Você vai continuar ignorando as ligações dele? – perguntou Kyoko, mastigando um doce aleatório deitada na cama de Rimeko. Nem parecia que tinha uma casa. Kyoko considerava a hipótese de começar a alugar sua moradia, mas toda vez que essa ideia ocorria, uma outra a fazia desistir. Havia lá, _muitas_ posses _preciosas_. Pelo menos para ela, uma _nerd_ inveterada, desde antes de "_nerd"_ ser sinônimo de "_cool"_.

- Esse Kuwabara... – respondeu Rimeko - Kyoko-chan, mantendo a promessa que fiz a você... Até houve uma possibilidade... Mas era _bastante_ remota e agora, _inexistente_, fora na cabeça daquele imbecil. E eu _não_ saio com imbecis, como você bem sabe.

- É... Foi bem péssimo o que ele fez... Mas... E aquele Professor de Química sinistro?! Até agora você não comentou! Rimeko-chan. Eu... Eu estou preocupada, _muito_ preocupada com você! Eu, o Shuichi, até o _Kaitou_, que na maioria das vezes, não parece estar _nem aí_ pra nada. _O quê,_ afinal, aconteceu entre vocês? Se não me contar, _eu vou_ reportá-lo! Eu vou, Rimeko-chan! Não importa o bem que ele nos tenha feito, ele não tem o direito de "cobrar favores" por isso!

Rimeko estava boquiaberta, sem conseguir, nem querer, esconder o espanto. Então, começou a rir baixinho.

- Kyoko-chan! Não seja boba! Não, não me olhe assim, não estou _negando_ como aquelas pobres vítimas costumam fazer. Vamos, você me conhece. Eu e Midokawa-sensei só... bem, não houve _muita coisa_ entre nós, e, desde então, não houve mais nada. E depois, não houve nada que nenhum de nós não tenha consentido.

Kyoko pensou em desconfiar... Mas Rimeko parecia segura e não tinha motivos para mentir. Se era algo que Rimeko _não_ era, é _contraditória_.

- Ah... Então tá, né...

- Parece desapontada. – A outra sorria, curiosa.

- Não sei muito bem o que penso ou sinto nesse momento. É que... sei lá! Se até o _Kaitou_ ficou abalado...!

- Kaitou, Kaitou! Mas que chatice! Que importa se "o Kaitou" ficou abalado?! Ele é algum tipo de deus, ou algo assim? Que eu saiba, Kyoko-chan, _seu deus_ é o _Minamino_. Ou _será que eu devo ter uma conversinha com ele? Hmmmmm?_

- Para de besteira, Rimeko-chan! – Kyoko riu, atirando-lhe uma almofada. – É que somos seus amigos e como normalmente logo ele não demonstra muitas reações, então sim, eu o consideraria um tipo de... autoridade no assunto.

Rimeko grunhiu.

- Ele demonstrou _bastante_ reações quando você era uma recém-chegada. Aliás, só faltou tirar a camisa e colocar em todas as poças pra você passar em cima.

- Rimeko-chan, não seja cruel! Ou melhor, não seja _invejosa!_

Kyoko, na mesma hora, se arrependeu de ter dito o que dissera. Mas já era tarde.

- _O quê?! Invejosa?! Inveja de quê?!_

- Não é justo! – Kyoko começou a berrar. – Agora vai começar a esfregar na minha cara que é mais linda e inteligente que eu! Só porque, _uma_ vez na vida _um_ garoto, _segundo você_, se interessou por mim, aliás, fiquei sabendo disso _agora_, você fica brava!

- _Eu..._ _Não_, Kyoko-chan! Não quis dizer isso! Estava me referindo _a ele_! _Nunca_ pensei que houvesse esse tipo de rivalidade entre nós!

Rimeko, agora, podia até chorar, se quisesse.

Kyoko sorriu e esticou a língua para fora, debochando:

- _Viiiiiu?!_ Eu tava só brincando! Quase perdi o controle da situação e como sabia como pará-la, foi o que fiz. É _claro_ que não há rivalidade entre nós. Meus cabelos não são opacos como os seus, só pra começar.

- Era só o que me faltava...

- Mas o que você dizia sobre o Kaitou? Ah, eu o acho _tão_ encantador! Aliás, se eu não estivesse namorando o Shuichi, _com certeza_ _ele_ seria _perfeito_ pra mim! Na verdade, Rimeko-chan, vou até te contar um segredinho... Eu estou pensando em terminar meu namoro e me declarar de uma vez pro Kaitou... E agora que você me falou sobre os sentimentos dele por mim... Será que eu ainda tenho chance?

Kyoko não pôde ter certeza, mas Rimeko pareceu empalidecer.

- _Ficou maluca?!_ O Minamino te adora! Isso o destruiria!

- Ah, mas sei lá, sabe... Eu sempre achei que formamos um casal tão díspare... E já te falei, você e ele têm _muito _mais a ver, apesar de seus cabelos opacos. Sim, já decidi. Não adianta ficar enganando mais ele assim. O Shuichi não merece isso.

- Se quer terminar, não fique arranjando desculpas esfarrapadas.

- Não estou fazendo isso por "desculpas esfarrapadas". Faço porque estou apaixonada.

- E _desde quando?!_ Só porque eu comentei algo de que nem tenho certeza! E se eu estiver errada?!

- Bem... E se você me ajudar?!

Rimeko parecia, por algum motivo, estar em algum tipo de conflito interno.

- _Não_. Não vou mais me envolver nesse tipo de palhaçada sua nunca mais. Já não chega o estresse que sua ex-paixonite pelo Minamino me causou! Não tenho culpa se você é tão volúvel! E também _não_ vou ser conivente com isso, já que o Minamino pode ter estrutura pra aguentar uma babaquice dessas, mas o Kaitou _não_! Ele é um garoto puro e com certeza inexperiente! Não deve ser daqueles que se abrem facilmente, pra ainda por cima cometer um erro desses!

Na mesma hora, Rimeko levou as mãos aos lábios, em pânico, ao passo que Kyoko sorria, _triunfante_.

- Então está bem. Vou continuar meu namoro.

- Você me enganou. Me fez de idiota.

- Hã? Não sei do que está falando.

Rimeko olhou para Kyoko cheia de ira e tirou o fone do gancho.

- O que está fazendo? – Kyoko perguntou, com um pouco de medo.

- Alô, _Kazuma!_

Era a vez de Kyoko ser pega de surpresa. Agora, mais do que nunca.

- Claro que sou eu... Não reconhece a voz da sua _namorada?_ Seu bobinho. Hm. Mm-hm. Não sei muito bem o que acho dessa história ainda. Hm. Certo. _Combinado_. Tchau. Até.

E ela desligou, olhando para Kyoko com o sorriso mais _malicioso_ que pôde manejar.

- Mas, Rimeko-chan... O que pretende? Se é uma piada, _você_ está sendo ela própria...

- Fale e pense o que quiser... – ela olhava para Kyoko, impassível – Mas vamos ver quem está rindo aqui.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 –

Kuwabara beijava Rimeko, como se possuísse o ser mais especial do Universo.

- Não queria ter de me separar de você tão cedo... – ele sussurrava, acariciando aquele rosto perfeito dela de boneca de porcelana. – Precisa _mesmo_ voltar para a aula?

- Você sabe que sim. – ela sorria, cheia de açúcar, mas sem de fato se importar muito. – Aquele professor é um _chato_. E depois, se o pegam no prédio da escola _errada_, você pode se meter em encrencas.

- O que não faço por você, minha "_Bonequinha de Luxo"_...

Rimeko se encolheu em repulsa diante do "apelido carinhoso" do _"namorado"_.

Ele colou os lábios aos dela para se despedir, sussurrando um _"Te vejo depois!"_ e se foi, sorrateiro para não ser pego.

* * *

E as aulas de Química estavam sendo até boas, pelo menos no fim...

Midokawa Nekoi beijava bem. Bem até _demais_. Rimeko se lembrava bem, afinal, fora sei _primeiro beijo._

Ela tentava não exacerbar o fato como Kyoko o faria (e fez). Foi _só um beijo_. E "Príncipes Enacantados" _não existiam. Ponto final._

"_Mesmo com caras como Minamino no mundo para provar o contrário!"_

Rimeko tinha esses pensamentos _odiosos_ enquanto beijava seu Sensei, ou até mesmo, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Não, ela _não_ tinha esse tipo de sentimento pelo Doce Príncipe da melhor amiga.

Mas que ele parecia contradizer _tudo_ o que Rimeko _acreditava_, que ele _parecia_ ser uma pessoa _boa, pura, decente, humana... _Bem, não havia motivos para que ela não acreditasse que ele não fosse! Ele _era_ tudo isso!

Seria ele o _único nesse Mundo?!_ O _único homem Humano?!_

E a imagem _furtiva_ do amigo de Minamino, Aquele-que-Jamais-Devia-Ser-Nomeado...

- Algo errado? – indagou Nekoi a Rimeko, que interrompeu o beijo repentinamente.

Ele tinha aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos que a perscrutavam... Como ela _odiava_ isso!

Era melhor que ele os mantivesse fechados. Ela voltaria a beijá-lo.

Mas ele _não deixou_. Que _audácia!_

- Você esconde algo, Rimeko-chan.

- Já disse para _não_ me chamar assim. E se escondo algo, não é mesmo da sua conta. Não é como se você tivesse qualquer privilégio.

Nekoi cruzou os braços, impassível e respondeu:

- Não tenho privilégios, mas me _importo_ com você. Não pense que não noto sua distância toda vez que nos beijamos. E aliás, já que mencionou, não estou, _nem um pouco_, satisfeito com isso. O que você quer, Kaike Rimeko? Quais suas intenções?

Os olhos azuis de Midokawa se tornaram ainda mais glaciais por trás dos óculos redondos.

- Não quero _nada_. Deixe-me em paz. Isso tudo é um erro. – ela disse, se retirando, indo embora.

- Ah, não. Não, não, não. – ele a segurou gentilmente, mas firme, pelo pulso para evitar que ela se fosse. – Isso não vai ficar assim, _não dessa vez_. Responda a minha pergunta, Rimeko-san. Você _sempre_ tem resposta pra tudo!

Ela o olhou e dessa vez o olhar _dela_ era duro, para disfarçar o turbilhão dentro de si.

- Não tenho uma resposta, _Sensei._ Isso tudo foi um erro, desde o começo. Não devemos continuar.

Midokawa riu, mas sem humor.

- Você não passa de uma _covarde_, Rimeko-_chan_. Você é uma _fachada_. Me pergunto _o quanto_ sua amiga, que _tanto_ a admira, sabe sobre você. Você é _tão rasa_ que a resposta está nos seus olhos.

Rimeko _não ousava_ desviar os olhos, por mais que quisesse chorar. Ela não sabia o que dizer e se reagisse como _queria_, provaria que ele estava _certo..._

O que, provavelmente, ele estava.

Ela apenas escarneceu e com um sorriso, como se sequer valesse a pena, se foi, para encontrar seus amigos para o almoço.

* * *

- Você está destruindo essa maçã há horas... – Kaitou observou o ato de Rimeko. – Aliás, eu percebo que você _raramente_ come...

- Isso foi uma pergunta? – Rimeko disse, sem paciência.

- Não, foi uma observação. – Kaitou observou, novamente.

- Então, apenas, _"observe"_. – ela respondeu, irritada.

- Rimeko-chan... – Kyoko já ia começar, quando Rimeko se retirou da mesa, bruscamente e largou os três amigos, confusos e perplexos.

- Mas... o que foi que eu fiz?!

Os lábios de Kyoko eram apenas uma linha. Se ela falasse, acabaria contando _tudo_. Já era difícil não falar nem com Shuichi por pensar que a amiga estava fazendo o que _não devia_.

- Foi culpa sua, Kaitou. – Minamino, disse, segurando as mãos geladas de Kyoko e acordando-a se seu devaneio. – Você devia ir atrás dela.

- _Hã?! _ Me diga em que _Universo Paralelo_ eu iria sair correndo atrás de uma garota! Ademais, eu não tive _nada_ a ver com isso!

Kaitou parecia genuinamente nervoso, como _nunca_ estivera. Podia funcionar...

- Não se diz tudo que se pensa a hora em que se quer! – Kyoko soltou, sem saber no que essa maluquice ia dar.

- Mas eu... Eu só perguntei... Ela anda _muito_ sensível! E depois, se eu fosse atrás dela, como a encontraria? A escola é _enorme_!

Kaitou estava se comportando de não-Kaitou-lógica...

- Ela com certeza deve estar numa sala de aula vazia... – Kyoko apostou, rezando para que estivesse certa. – Não seria justo você não consertar seu estrago. E depois, mesmo que não tenha feito nada de errado, você é _bom com as palavras_, Kaitou-chan. Ajude-nos aqui... – ela implorou.

Kaitou resmungou, mas se levantou e foi. Shuichi e Kyoko se olharam, satisfeitos.

- Ótimo. – disse Minamino. – Agora, me diga, o que há de errado com a Rimeko?

- Hã? _Naaada_... – Kyoko começou a destruir seu sanduíche, visivelmente nervosa.

- Kyoko-chan... – ele segurou as mãos da companheira com mais firmeza – Seja lá o que for, espero que saiba que pode contar comigo. Você e a Rimeko.

Kyoko irrompeu em lágrimas.

- Shuichi, a Rimeko está saindo com o Kuwabara e com o Professor de Química!

Os olhos de Shuichi quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Não é _exatamente_ o que está pensando. Aliás, não sei por que ela está fazendo isso! Ela _não_ é assim. Ela beija um, outro, os usa e depois os dispensa. Está fazendo isso há uma semana. Disse que "só está brincando e só quer se divertir um pouco, que nem eles fazem..."

Shuichi suspirou.

- A Rimeko parecia uma pessoa razoavelmente sensata... – ele racionalizou. – Não é à toa que está à ponto de surtar. Não é do feitio dela agir assim.

- E ai de mim se ficar tentando interferir! – Kyoko disse, chorosa.

- Foi o que acabamos de fazer, Kyoko-chan... E acho que já sabemos porque ela fez o que fez. Espero que agora, ela tome a decisão certa... – Minamino disse pressionando a mão da ruiva com carinho.

* * *

Rimeko analisava uma foto antiga, sentada em uma carteira de uma sala vazia.

Aquela garota perdedora... Gorda, feia, com aquele cabelo de arame farpado, usando aparelho...

_Ninguém nunca mais iria vê-la assim ou rir dela._

Alguém abriu a porta da sala de aula com furor, assustando-a.

Era _Yuu Kaitou_. De todas as pessoas! O que _ele_ estava fazendo ali?!

- Até que enfim a encontrei! Vamos, Rimeko. Vamos voltar. Todos estão preocupados com você e daqui a pouco começa a aula.

- Não pedi a ninguém que viesse me procurar... – ela disse, suspirando. – Só me deixe sozinha.

Kaitou tremia e as palavras lhe faltavam. Ele não se sentia confortável na presença se Criaturas Femininas, mas se ele voltasse _sans-Rimeko_, Kyoko e Shuichi o matariam...

Ele entrou na sala, mais que incerto, fechou a porta e começou a considerar se não devia implorar. Resolveu agir como aqueles testes de psicologia insanos: falar a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à mente.

- Você nunca agiu assim, Rimeko. O que está acontecendo? Eu sei que não sou seu amigo, ou pelo menos, você não me considera, mas pode me falar, se eu puder ajudar.

Rimeko se voltou, como se fosse algum tipo de cão treinado. E pelo jeito, aqueles testes de psicologia funcionavam, pois ela sugeriu a ele que se aproximasse. Ele puxou uma carteira e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Vê isso? – ela lhe mostrou a foto que estava a fitar.

- Hm. – ele disse, indiferente. – Que curioso. _Quem é_?

Rimeko sorriu, satisfeita, mas sem tirar a foto da visão de Kaitou.

- Era uma _perdedora_. – ela respondeu, tão cheia de _ódio_ que Kaitou se encolheu um pouco. – Eu sempre carrego essa foto comigo para me lembrar de _jamais_ ser como ela.

- Que curioso! – Kaitou tomou a foto da mão de Rimeko, bruscamente, sem nem pedir licença. – Ela se parece muito, _muito_ com você. – Rimeko mordeu o lábio inferior e quase sentiu gosto de sangue – É sua _irmã_?! E no entanto, você a _odeia_!

Ela tirou a foto da mão de Kaitou, ultrajada.

- Não é "minha irmã". Sou _eu_. Ou melhor, _era_ eu. _Isso aqui_, era _eu_.

Kaitou não sabia por quê, mas queria chorar. Preferia que fosse uma irmã. Pegou, novamente, a foto da mão de Rimeko e se pôs a olhar.

- Não pode realmente achar que esse lixo se parece comigo. – ela riu, amarga. – Não pode estar falando sério.

E ele continuava olhando.

- Mas a semelhança... – ele disse, para si mesmo.

- Está fazendo para me _irritar_. – ela disse, _realmente irritada_.

- Não, não estou. É o olhar. Os olhos ainda são os mesmos. Os mesmos olhos profundos e tristes. Parecem um oceano, aquele azul profundo, em que, se alguém que não sabe nadar mergulha sem salva-vidas e permanece muito tempo, se afoga em frio e tristeza.

Era um momento em que ela deveria rir e escarnecer... Mas agora seus olhos queriam provar quão oceano eram...

Rimeko se levantou, chateada por demonstrar tamanha fraqueza e se sentir _tão estranha_. Estava com os olhos marejados, mas era melhor não ceder.

- Tem razão, vamos perder aula. – ela disse, inquieta. – Melhor irmos...

Sem saber como nem por quê, Kaitou apenas segurou o pulso dela e percebeu_ o quanto_ este estava acelerado.

E agora, vulnerável, Rimeko olhava diretamente para ele...

- Não faça isso... – ela disse, mas era como se implorasse pelo contrário – Seja lá o que estiver pensando, _não o faça_.

Ele não tinha ideia do que devia estar pensando, mas lia _tanto_ que resolveu imitar um daqueles Shoujo Manga e beijá-la. O momento se encarregaria do resto.

Afinal, não havia nada que uma sala de aula não fazia por você...


End file.
